AltThree
by CaptainNeedles
Summary: Leigh opens up a small internet cafe named 'Caps Lock and Coffee' in Charming and finds the town lacking in computer-savvy citizens until she meets a certain Son. Hijinks and hacking ensue.
1. One

Lodi became boring for Leigh about a year ago. A Starbucks had moved in right next to her little Internet cafe and business was...well, it was crap. She knew of the small town named Charming next to Lodi, but had only ventured into it once- and really, she technically just drove through it's barren road.

Leigh made a huge leap, packing up all her belongings and moving to Charming, wedging her Internet cafe in between a barber shop and a grocery store; her house now a split-level ranch out in Charming's back roads.

She had never even heard about the Sons of Anarchy until she moved there- the loud, distracting noise of motorcycles had permeated her cozy cafe. Luck would have it, of course, she had chosen the empty store front that was almost directly in front of Teller-Morrow, the mechanic business that the motorcycle enthusiasts usually hung around.

Of course, after being in the neighborhood for a year, Leigh eventually learned about the Sons, the local MC and how the clubhouse was in the same lot as Teller-Morrow. Leigh probably could have figured that out for herself- some nights she stayed in the rooms above the cafe she usually used as an office, but sometimes they were helpful as a makeshift bedroom. Leigh was somewhat of a workaholic: her Internet cafe had a sign out front that boasted, 'WE FIX COMPUTERS!' and as luck would once again have it, Charming was barren of a technology-savvy populous, so Leigh would often work late into the night and early into the morning, rendering it useless to drive home.

It wasn't until early one blistering summer day that she saw one of the Sons up close.

The air outside was dry heat, suffocating even without humidity- Leigh had cranked up the a/c in the cafe until it was a comfortable temperature to lounge behind the counter with. She tapped away on her laptop looking for cheap computer parts and munched on chocolate chips.

There was a shrill 'ding' from the front door as the first customer entered the store front. Leigh lowered the screen of her laptop and eyed the man before he noticed her behind the counter.

The sweat that was beading across his forehead and scalp began to dry and his short, close clipped mohawk glistened next to the shorter buzz on the sides of his head. Tribal lightning bolt tattoos made the haircut more symmetrical and his eyes darted back and forth before finding hers.

"Do you have WiFi in here?" His voice was strained and he carried a dark laptop under his arm delicately.

"Oh, of course." She smiled and pointed to a sign behind the counter that informed customers of the network name and WEP protection.

The man nodded and said, "Thanks." before sitting down at a table near the counter but put his back to the wall so the screen of his laptop was unseen.

Leigh raised an eyebrow at him and raised her screen again, glancing back at the man only once before browsing online once again.

Many customers and two hours later the cafe emptied out except for him. Leigh sighed and walked over to the attractive man clacking away at his keyboard.

"Want something to drink?"

He didn't look up from his screen until Leigh crouched down and put her face next to it. "I said, want something to drink?"

His eyes flicked from something on the brightly-lit screen to her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. A soda?" He looked nervous and jumpy.

Leigh narrowed her eyes and wondered if he was a junkie. "Pepsi okay?"

"Preferred." He smiled. She finally noticed the leather vest he was wearing as she glanced at him from behind the counter where she poured him his Pepsi. So a Son was sitting in her cafe, no big deal. At least this confirmed he wasn't a meth head. Rumor was that SAMCRO kept meth out of Charming, at least, as well as they could.

She walked back over to his table and placed the glass on top of the table next to him, a safe distance away from the expensive laptop he was still typing on.

His eyes raised once again to hers and he smiled at the drink.

"Thank you, so much." He looked thirsty as he swallowed down most of the soda, setting the glass back on the table. As he wiped the condensation off on his dark jeans, he asked her, "How much?"

"Name's Leigh. It's on the house."

His look was quizzical and she added, "For being such peaceful company."

Leigh smiled and walked back behind the counter, leaning against it and opening her laptop back up.

His voice was loud in the stillness of the cafe, "People call me Juice."

"That's not your given name, is it?" Leigh looked over at him and once again mentally praised his good looks and sheepishness.

He chuckled and replied, "Legally, it's Juan Carlos, but no one calls me that anymore."

"Which is preferred?" Leigh kept the conversation alive for as long as he would permit to be away from whatever was so pressing on his computer.

"Juice."

"Well then, Juice, I'll let you get back to your business." She motioned to his forgotten laptop.

He smiled wide at her and looked back at his screen, sparing her one more glance.

Leigh was pleased with the short conversation she managed to wring from the man before he began working again.

She focused back on her computer and continued the monotonous task.

Hours later when she lifted her head from the countertop, the sun had set and Leigh began to panic. How long was she asleep? How many customers had seen her unkempt state?

Looking at her watch, she realized it was well past closing time. A few feet away, Juice's glass sat on the counter top near her, resting on a five dollar bill. She smiled and tossed it in the tip jar, then placed the glass in the sink. Walking towards the front of the cafe, Leigh went to flip the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED' but saw that someone else had already done so. She tilted her head in question and assumed it must have been Juice.

She sighed and shook her head while tilting it upwards. A man she had mildly flirted with and who she had never met before saw her asleep with her head on the counter top, most likely drooling as well.

"I am my own cock block." She said to the quiet cafe.


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, just an fyi.

* * *

><p>The next day was equally as bright and scalding hot as the previous and Leigh kept herself busy by fixing an ancient CPU by the front windows and procrastinate while people watching.<p>

Of course, her plans were moot as this morning seemed busier than all others. It wasn't until two o'clock that the cafe emptied out and Leigh returned to her window seat and the dinosaur of a computer. Sighing, she pulled her medium length blonde hair up and twisted it into a dancer's bun high on her head. Rolling her head around to crack her neck, she settled into position and reached her hands into the CPU, feeling for the hard drive.

"Ha, found you." She deftly detached the drive from it's place and tossed it in the corner of the window seat. Leigh stood and looked for the new hard drive she had just ordered for the computer. Sighing once again, Leigh trucked up the stairs and found it near her desk in the office. Running back down the stairs and towards the CPU, she caught something move in the corner of the cafe. Whipping around to what she had previously believed to be an empty corner, she found Juice typing away behind his laptop.

"You scared the crap out of me, when did you get here?" Leigh pointed the hard drive at him accusingly, waving the package around.

"During the lunch rush, maybe noon?" He answered without looking up.

"Holy crap," she murmured, brushing her straight bangs upwards and rubbing her forehead. "I never even noticed you."

"That forgettable, am I?" He laughed and looked over at Leigh as she replied with, "You, my good sir, are going to get kicked off the network."

Juice laughed once again and answered, "I'd get back in."

"Hacker." Leigh accused as she returned to her seat and struggled with the hard plastic packaging. She heard his chair scrape back and his heavy boots make their way closer and Juice held his hand out for the hard drive. She rose an eyebrow and handed it over. He pulled out a his sword that the state of California deemed was okay to call a knife and let people carry legally. The large bowie knife cut easily through the plastic and he handed it back to her after sheathing the blade again.

"Thanks." Leigh said, pulling the hard drive out.

Juice stood and began talking as she struggled to place the drive in the most hard-to-reach place ever. "How long have you had a shop here?"

"About a year."

"And you've always had WiFi?"

"Oh hell yes." She answered, grimacing as her hand caught something sharp inside the computer.

"How is it that I can't get to it across the street?" Juice asked, the tone in his voice confused.

"I do it to irritate you." Leigh laughed and attached the hard drive. Pulling her hands out, she noticed a small nick on her index finger.

Juice laughed at her comment and she walked behind the bar to run the cut under warm water.

"Seriously though, I just tinkered with the radius of coverage from the router." She answered.

"Huh." He walked back over to his laptop and continued typing away.

Leigh's face was confused and slightly irritated. What kind of conversation was that? She returned to the task of updating a clearly outdated machine and perhaps an hour later, the door to the cafe opened and three men entered, heading straight for Juice. She could tell they were friends of his because of the matching patches on their cuts. The top rockers read, 'Sons of Anarchy' and the bottom ones, 'California'. The grim reaper in between had a menacing smile.

"You boys want something to drink?" Leigh called to their backs and one turned to answer.

"Not unless you have something vaguely resemblin' alcohol back ter." She was shocked to hear such a thick Scottish accent this far across the pond. The man had matching scars up the sides of his face- from his sideburns to the corners of his mouth.

Leigh walked behind the counter top and poured the man a glass of whiskey and ice.

"If you don't tattle on me for not having an alcohol permit." She slid the glass down the bar and he grabbed it.

"Thank ya, girlie." He smiled at her politely.

"Juicey boy, what do ya got?" The man spoke in confidential tones to Juice and Leigh tried her best not to eavesdrop as she continued her work.

They spoke in hushed voices for a couple minutes and the blonde biker slapped Juice on the back and said, "Good job, brother. Clay will be pleased."

The three of them left soon after, leaving a couple singles on the bar with the empty glass. Leigh went behind the counter again to clean the glass and put the money in the cash register.

To her surprise, Juice was still sitting in the corner- this time his laptop was closed and he leaned back, eyes closed and hands laced behind his head. She checked her watch before revisiting the large gray CPU.

Juice followed her over to the window seat and sat near, watching her work. After only three minutes, she lifted her head from the insides of the computer and his eyes met hers.

"Having fun?" She motioned with the cold can of compressed air she held.

"I was going to ask if you needed help but I guess I like watching someone else work with computers for a change." He tilted his head slightly as he spoke.

"I noticed there wasn't a whole lot of computer geeks out here."

"Understatement," He raised a finger, "Technically, it's only the two of us, babe."

Leigh laughed and sprayed him with the compressed air.

"Your geekiness has yet to be seen." She corrected him and admired the way his laugh reached his dark eyes.

He laced his fingers behind his head again and leaned back before answering.

"I beg to differ. Your geekiness has not been seen yet," He struggled with his words and added, "I took a programming class."

"As did I. Four semesters." Leigh smiled widely and raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"I took mine in high school." Juice retaliated. "I took mine during the summer in high school."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "I edited my OS to my standards."

"I opened up an Internet cafe where I fix both hardware and software."

"I think we've reached-"

"An impasse." Leigh finished for him, spraying away more dust from inside the CPU.

Juice smiled a predatory grin while she wasn't looking at him and made up his mind.

"You're closing in a little bit- want to go get a drink?" His voice faltered slightly. Juice wasn't used to having to ask women out. Croweaters never needed an invitation and they never cared if they were courted properly.

"And walk away from this mess?" She nodded towards her on-going project.

Juice leaned forward and pulled her hands into his, "I'm sure the world's first computer can go a night without your attentions. Please? We can go to the drive-in if you want to."

Leigh smiled sheepishly and asked what movie was playing. Her mind was elsewhere- having physical contact with this man was better than her imagination. Juice's hands were warm and calloused against her dusty ones.

"I think it's like, Inception or something. Pretty please? We can take my bike and it'll be awesome, I promise."

"You're really persuasive, I'll give you that. But I'd like it noted that I barely know you."

"I can guarantee I won't do anything despicable- you've got the only WiFi in town and ours is temporarily out of service." Juice released her hands and stood, his hands now shoved in the pockets of his black cargo pants.

"You're using me for my Internet," Leigh stood as well, flipping the sign to 'CLOSED' and added, "Strangely, I'm okay with that. You only live once, yeah?"

Juice smiled and his forehead wrinkled pleasantly.

"It's a date. I walked here so let me grab my bike and I'll be out front in three." He retrieved his laptop from the corner and jogged across the darkened street. Leigh smiled to herself and thought, 'Well, why not. He's pretty hot and it's been awhile.' Shrugging, she pulled the hair tie out of her bun and let the blonde hair fall down her shoulders, wavy from being in a tight bun all day.

Locking up, she stood outside the cafe in the warm night and praised herself on her choice of outfit today. Smoothing her flowy shirt and khaki shorts, she watched as Juice pulled out of the Teller-Morrow lot and idled in front of the sidewalk. A black helmet graced his head and his cut was back at the clubhouse because now all he wore on his shoulders was a dark tee and black hoodie with SAMCRO on the front. He shut off his bike and walked over to where Leigh was standing; holding out another helmet, she took it from his hands and set it on her head, tightening the chin strap and smiling like a dork.

"Looks cute on you." Juice smiled back and beckoned to her from the black motorcycle. He sat on it before Leigh flung her leg over the side and settled in behind him. Before he started the engine, he turned his head and said, "Hold on loosely, but don't let go. If you cling too tightly, I might lose control." He grabbed her hands from their positions awkwardly on her thighs and he clasped them under his chest.

"Did you just quote 38 Special?" Leigh had never thought that Juice would listen to them.

"Don't tell anyone, I'll lose my Puerto Rican card." With that statement, he turned the engine over and took off down Charming's main road at a tolerable speed. Once he turned onto the street that would eventually lead to an outdoor theater, he put it into another gear and sped up enough to force Leigh to clasp her hands tighter but not the grip around his torso. Instinctively, her face buried itself in Juice's back and she couldn't help but to appreciate the scent of male, leather, and gasoline. His speedometer crept up and Leigh found herself raising her knees to his thighs and gripping him that way as well.

Juice smiled as he spotted the turn for the theater. Slowing down, his smile lowered as her knees did as well.

He found a place to park as the field began to fill up with cars that people lounged on and others with just blankets. He smiled again to himself as they dismounted his motorcycle and took their helmets off. Leigh shook her hair out and worried slightly about how it looked before she realized how dark it was. Juice pulled a blanket out of one of his saddlebags and laid it down on the grass.

"Like a boy scout, aren't you?" Leigh chuckled and lounged on the blanket, patting the space next to her.

"Invitation accepted." Juice plopped down next to her, brushing her side with his. A small smile lifted the corner of her mouth as she flirted with this man she already was attracted to so soon.

Leigh pushed her shoulder into his and rocked him away from her and he did the same childish action and she ruffled what little hair was on his head.

"Whoa! Messing with the 'do!" Juice exclaimed, waving his hands around hers, slapping them away. Leigh laughed and looked at him, "Seriously?"

"Don't give me that serious look, woman." His fingers attacked her sides and she raised an eyebrow.

"That supposed to tickle?" His fingers had no effect on the woman and his face was dumbfounded.

"How are you not ticklish? Every female on the face of the planet is ticklish." Juice was genuinely confused and hurt.

"Juice darling, I am ticklish, don't you doubt that."

"Where?" His eyes met hers and she smiled.

"Like I would tell you." "Looks like I'll just have to find out." Juice leaned his upper half against his bike and lounged as the previews began.

"You ass. I'm not going to tell you." Leigh poked his side, not accepting his silent treatment. No response. "Well, I'm just going to chill over there by the hot baseball players, see you later." She acted like she was about to stand and Juice's hand shot out, grabbing her forearm. "Don't go." Leigh smiled and sat back down, "Wasn't planning on it, Juan."

He smiled at her smirk as she settled against his bike as well. Juice's arm snaked it's way across her shoulders as the movie started with the opening credits.

"You okay with snuggling on the first date?" She whispered in his ear quietly, to not disturb the other patrons. It was his turn to smile and he replied, "Of course."

As she leaned in closer and put her head on his chest, his arm pulled her in and Juice had to remind himself she wasn't just another croweater. She was a kindred soul, a computer geek and he could not mess this up. He didn't know where it was going but until then, he could force himself to go slowly for another computer tech.

Leigh could not focus on the movie to save her life. The only thing that was happening in her mind was a mixture of Juice's warmth and his smell. She needed to reign her hormones in big time. She barely knew this man and yet, here Leigh was on a date with him. Before she left Lodi, this wouldn't have happened- ever. Maybe it was a combination of none of her Lodi friends visiting her in awhile and the pressing loneliness of the cafe, but she was determined to enjoy it for the time being.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you guys so much for liking this story enough to add it to your alerts so soon. :D It's late though, shouldn't you be asleep by now? Anyway, while you're awake, it'd be cool if you reviewed but no pressure. (:


	3. Three

Heavy footsteps announced Juice's arrival into the clubhouse the next afternoon. Clay had called church and everyone began to find their way into the large room behind the double doors. Juice took his seat at the vast intricately carved redwood table, and folded his hands in front on his face while he waited for everyone to settle.

Clay Morrow lounged in his seat, looking at ease in a time where no one should be.

"We've received more intel that they've continued pecking at our borders. Friends have spotted Iron Horsemen cuts around SR-12."

"I didn't even know they had chapters this far west." Piney cut in, shaking his head sorrowfully. "I'm too old for this white nationalist bullshit."

"Just old enough," Clay added and continued, "The fact still remains that they're here and these bastards, of course, are allied with LOAN, the AB, and the goddamn Nords."

"I highly doubt the Nords would put their necks out for these guys- Darby was pretty pissed when LOAN came in. They're complete outsiders." Jax put in, resting his forearms on the wooden table, looking pensive.

"The man brings a good point, but now that we know the names and landing places of these fucks," Clay punctuated his statement by slapping papers down on the table and pushing them towards Jax to examine and pass around. "Juice also got their criminal record in there, too. We know what we're dealing with- we're home, they're away. I like our chances."

"Henry Coleman, two charges of assault, one of attempted murder, three counts of possession with intent, recently divorced- what a winner." Jax smirked and the blonde passed it to his left.

Clay spoke up again from his place at the head, "And he's just the Veep. The President, oh he's fucking special. Ronald Brennan, forty eight years old, president of the Iron Horsemen. No criminal record but rumors of eighteen cook houses, three murders, cetera cetera."

Happy, their otherwise quiet brother added, "My rumors are better."

A group chuckle went around the table and Clay said, "Also, before I forget- Juice, the Internet guy said he'd be here within two days, anytime from sunrise to set, like cable guys usually do."

Juice clasped his hands together and shook them at the ceiling with a look of thankfulness on his features. His WiFi would be restored, and so would his sanity.

"Thank you, god."

"You're welcome." Clay smiled over at his brother and turned his attention back towards the group.

"Now, how are we going to deal with these white supremacist assholes?"

After church was called and the gavel pounded, tension between President and Vice was more tangible than before. Juice had another task- find relatives of the Iron Horsemen and their addresses. They had to be staying closer, Jax had reasoned and it rang through his head as he opened up his laptop and sat at the bar out of pure instinct and was dumbfounded when his internet wouldn't connect. He scrolled through the wireless networks and noticed one that was new: Caps Lock and Coffee. Juice smiled and typed in the WEP protection from memory and waited as it connected.

"Ha." He spoke out loud and some Sons at the bar looked at him quizzically. Juice only glanced at them before burying his nose in his work. Only a mere two minutes later, Juice was perturbed and vaguely irritated.

"Fucking network." Being so far away from the cafe, he only managed to get two bars that occasionally flickered down to one. Juice had a choice, sort through his firewalls and disable a few to speed up the data transfer or abandon his post at the bar to move across the street.

Juice narrowed his eyes at the laptop in front of him and disabled three of his firewalls and two of his proxies. Sighing, he began to type away again, quickly finding two relatives of Henry that lived in Lodi and one relative of Ronnie who lives in Stockton. Juice smiled at himself and hit the 'print' key, glancing behind the bar where the bluetooth printer started to spit out paper. Proud of himself, he was about to close his laptop when a dialogue box appeared.

"What the hell is this shit?" He murmured as he straightened out his monitor and read it.

'Who uses Internet Explorer anymore?'

His eyes narrowed and he quickly opened a word document and typed out, 'And I'm the hacker?'

Only one person within range could get through his firewalls and into his computer- unless, of course, someone new had moved in next door.

The blinking line flickered for two seconds before new characters began to appear. Juice read them as they were typed, 'I never said it was above me. You're welcome, by the way.' He smiled and replied, 'Yeah, it was nice of you to expand your coverage, thank you.' Leigh had tinkered with her router once again to give him some sort of network across the street.

'WiFi still fucked?'

Last night Juice had told her his woes about the clubhouse's internet being down for some god-forsaken reason. But then it dawned on him as the mental gears clicked into place. How long was she watching him do his business as an Intelligence Officer?

'Yeah.' Juice's fingers flew over the touch pad, finding the source of her intrusion.

He checked the tech log and breathed a sigh of relief, she'd only been there for a minute. Juice hurriedly put all eleven of his firewalls back up and effectively shut her out of his laptop.

That could never happen again. Juice's face was serious and his eyebrows were furrowed. What if she had seen all the recent history? All the searches and background checks? Logically, she would have to be taken care of and Juice sighed in relief. He would never again put down his firewalls- it was too big of a risk. Yeah, sure the fact that she had hacked her way through the eight remaining firewalls and into his system got his motor running in all the right ways, he shook his head a couple of times to dislodge certain thoughts a man shouldn't be thinking about with someone who had unintentionally almost compromised the club and others.

"You alrigh' thar, Juicey?" Chibs called from down the bar, watching this mental argument take place.

Juice whipped his head around and slowly shook it once more as he said, "Yeah man, everything's fine. I'll be right back."

* * *

><p>AN: A reply to an anon: in the second chapter I laid foundations for this chapter and the explanation. Rather than begin to pick apart a plot that hasn't even developed, I think it would make sense to wait until the topic is brought up.  
>Also, as an Intelligence Officer, Juice is doing background checks, hacking into government databases to research people and organizations. He isn't planning an attack on homeland security through his laptop. Granted, it is sensitive information, but I doubt he would go around flashing the screen at people and shouting, "LOOK AT WHAT I'M LOOKING UP."<p>

/rant

Sorry for anyone else that read this. :P


	4. Four

Leigh smiled as the transaction was made, trading Officer Hurley a cup of coffee for her debit card. Accepting the piece of plastic, she slid it through a small machine and awaited the 'beep' that announced a similar transaction was being made. Smiling politely at the woman, Leigh handed her card back and said, "Thank you, I hope you enjoy your coffee, Officer."

The tight-lipped policewoman nodded and tucked her card back into a brown wallet before turning and leaving.

As she left, Leigh noticed she curtly nodded at someone who had passed her. Upon further inspection, Leigh saw Juice push his way through the glass doors.

"Hey." She greeted him from behind the counter. "Anything I can help you with?"

There were a few customers lingering on the far right side, tapping away on the beige computers Leigh had set up for public use. She made sure to keep it cordial in case anyone was listening.

"Hey Lei-" Juice began and she saw his serious looking expression.

"I'm sorry for invading your privacy or whatever, I didn't think it was a bad idea at the time." She interrupted to apologize before whatever was on his mind was blurted; she experienced how fast he kicked her from his system once he found the hole.

"Yeah, you weren't really thinking, were you?" Juice whispered angrily, also observing the customers in the corner. "Nevermind it was an invasion of my privacy, you blew through my firewalls," He leaned closer and Leigh narrowed her eyes, instinctively leaning the opposite direction to get further from him without physically taking a step back, "And that- was very dangerous. You don't know me, you don't know the club-"

"Who says I care about the club, huh?" Leigh wedged a statement into Juice's steamroller of a rant.

"The club is my family and that just proves my point. You don't know me, I could have been getting the football codes or something equally as secretive. I don't even know you! You could be ATF or FBI or god knows what!" His face was beginning to change color from lack of oxygen during his speech and Leigh used the opening.

"Well excuse me if it seemed like you wanted to get to know me, especially last night, and excuse me if I just wanted to goof around alittle-"

The angry whispers from the two people at the counter made a few patrons glance back and quietly watch the spectacle before them.

"Yeah well it wasn't funny or whatever you wanted to get across. Maybe last night was a bad idea." Juice was well aware he was quickly about to fuck up anything that might have grown out of this friendly relationship but currently, his emotions were too fried from the breach in security to care. He didn't need a relationship anyway- he reasoned with himself- he had more than enough women to satisfy his needs back at the clubhouse where it was crow eaters ahoy every night. Granted, he couldn't help but notice how their argument had her leaning further over the counter and if he glanced down, he could get a perfect view down her v-neck into her cleavage but Juice focused on her face for now.

"Even though it was your fucking idea in the first place? You may think you're some kind of badass but I'm not impressed." Leigh raised her voice to the normal level to speak her next words, "I'd_ appreciate_ it if you left, right now."

Juice's eyes narrowed at her tone and he pulled his sunglasses on back over his eyes, stealing a look at her cleavage once his eyes were covered by the Ray Ban knock-offs.

"Leave," Leigh clenched her jaw and Juice smirked, turning on his boot heel and walking out.

Once the door clanged shut and the people turned back to their computer monitors, she pushed her bangs back from her face and rested her elbows on the counter top.

"Fuck." She whispered.

As Juice crossed the street, he pushed his sunglasses back up into his mohawk and rubbed his eyes with his index finger and thumb. Crossing into the lot at Teller-Morrow, Chibs and Jax were taking their lunch at the tables set outside, a opportune place to watch Juice's exit.

"Did yew jus' feck up tha only intarnet connection yew hav'?" Chibs jeered at his arrival.

"Maybe."

"Oh, you definitely did. You better hope the repair guy comes soon, Clay'll kill you." Jackson smiled at Juice's pained features.

"I'm not apologizing." His reply short and sweet and to that, Chibs had another question: "Wha' did she even do?"

Juice just shook his head and briskly walked into the clubhouse to his laptop, still resting silently at the bar. As he drew closer and before he sat down, Juice ran his hand across the top of the computer and sighed.

Sitting in the bar stool, he opened the laptop and delicately pressed the power button. "My baby." He spoke as the machine booted up and started. Quickly typing in his twelve character password that was a conglomeration of his first apartment's address with his first kiss's initials, and his little league baseball number. Juice smiled when faithfully, his computer started and all eleven firewalls began to run. He opened up the network list and waited until Leigh would surely take her coverage back. Twenty minutes later, with Juice refreshing said list three times, the network never went away. Shaking his head and with all seven proxies in place, he began to search the web.

Later that night, Leigh closed up and procrastinated going home or doing a repair job. Breathing deeply, she climbed the stairs to the upper level and settled in the guest room/office she regularly inhabited. Looking out the older building's tall windows, she saw a party raging in the lot of Teller-Morrow and shook her head. Juice was an ass and she trusted herself to make quick work of forgetting him and the way he made her feel in just those two sole days.

"Whatever," She said, and with that, Leigh fell asleep to the muffled noise and music from across the street.

* * *

><p>AN: I'd like to apologize for taking a bit too much creative liberty on the layout of Charming- sorry, folks :P


	5. Five

"Package for you, Juice." Happy growled and tossed a rather large brown box at the mohawked man sitting by the bar.

Juice grunted as the cardboard box landed heavily in his lap, "What is it?"

Happy just narrowed his eyes and looked at his usual companion. "Oh, sorry," Juice mumbled, turning towards his computer and sliding it to his left. Placing the box gently on the counter, "Stupid question."

Using the large bowie on his hip, he split the top free of packing tape and opened the two flaps. His prying eyes were greeted by a white box and a note written on yellow paper.

Instantly, Juice recognized the script as his mother's and groaned. Every time his dear mother sent him a package or mail, Juice felt like crap. In order to abandon Queens, he had told his widowed mother that he was going back to school in southern California for some sort of degree. So whenever she sent a care package, he was reminded of his blatant lie and the other lies he had told to cover up his main fib.

Juice sighed and opened the note, 'Dearest Jean Carlos, I'm so excited! You've finished yet another year of college, and soon you'll be going into your senior year, yeah? Well I wanted to just send you a little something I thought you would like. Your aunt and I went shopping for it and-'

Juice stopped reading his mother's ranting handwriting and instead peered again at the white box. His aunt had expensive taste and was the only one in his family who understood his love for technology. Dropping the note next to the laptop on his left, he lifted the more solid white box out of the cardboard one and stood, putting this package on the bar table behind him. Now, as it was freed from the USPS standard box, Juice could see the logos on the outside.

"Holy fucking crap, Aunt Rosa." His jaw fell lower and lower as he shred this box with his bowie eagerly.

Finally, Juice lifted a beautiful MacBook Pro out of it's hindering packaging and set it lightly on the countertop of the bar next to his old but faithful Dell laptop.

"Oh god, oh lord, oh jesus fucking christ."

"Juice, are you going to be okay?" Jax also inhabited the clubhouse but was far enough away with his mother that he hadn't paid much attention to Juice's actions until now.

"Fine, I'll be just-" Unable to finish his sentence, he lifted the monitor and his jaw dropped once more as it began to power on. "Oh christ." The graphics were stunning and Juice ran through the specs in his mind. 2.7GHz Intel Core i7 processor with an integrated Intel HD Graphics 3000 processor. This would allow him to do more than he could ever do on ol' faithful and it would- Juice sighed dreamily as this thought came to mind- it would allow him to game on his laptop.

"Oh dear jesus, Counter-Strike."

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?" Jax stood and approached Juice and his new toy.

"Jax, look- look at it. Brand new, super fast, super powerful, super shiny-"

"Super expensive. Who got this for you?" Gemma had followed her son over and peered over his shoulder at Juice's baby.

"My Aunt Rosa and my mom. They love me!" Juice spoke almost shrilly and tossed the forgotten packaging behind the counter for a prospect to clean and slid the two laptops close.

Typing away on the new Mac, Jax and Gemma watched for a few short minutes before she couldn't help it, "Juice, what the hell are you doing?"

He looked over his shoulder at the woman stopped grinning long enough to explain that he was transferring everything over to the newer computer so he could begin work on it immediately.

Gemma slowly nodded during his babbling computer lingo and finally returned to the Teller-Morrow offices slightly more confused. Jax just patted Juice on the back and returned to the service center across the lot.

Their absence alerted Juice to the fact his lunch break was almost over and he placed both laptops gingerly on his bedspread above the clubhouse before making a beeline for Teller-Morrow. This day was going to be amazing.

Meanwhile, Leigh was becoming increasingly irritated.

"Please, ma'am? Our band isn't that loud and it'd make both of us money."

"What internet cafes also double as band venues, hmm?" Leigh responded to the tall teenager wearing some obscure band teeshirt and clutching a CD desperately.

"A bunch, look it up online. In Oakland, Screenz lets local bands play on Fridays and Saturdays for a $3 cover and the owner gets two dollars out of every three. The bands get one dollar for every person who attends." His other hand ran through his red hair nervously and Leigh took pity.

"Alright, I'll think about it. Leave contact information for your band."

"Thank you ma'am! Everything is written down on our demo. Here," He slid the CD in its case on the counter towards her and smiled widely.

She just nodded and placed the demo on top of her laptop for later consideration.

The teen practically ran out of the shop, letting the door 'ding' behind him.

"What the fuck is wrong with these goddamn coffee makers?" Gemma yelled from the office of Teller-Morrow. "Fucking grounds in every single pot. I'm going to throw this piece of shit through the window- JUICE! Get your ass in here!"

The Puerto Rican practically ran into the office when he heard the queen shout his name.

"You called?"

"This crappy coffee pot is broken." She stood with a hand on her hip and nodded towards the machine.

Juice tilted his head in question and replied, "Gemma, I'm no good with anything other than computers and motorcycles. I can't even fix a lawnmower." His face was full of sympathy and a plea for mercy.

"Can you go get me some coffee then? I'm in desperate need. There's a cafe across the street." Her words brought a cringe to Juice's face and he nodded, "Of course."

Walking out of the office with his tail between his legs, Juice needed to find a way out of this coffee run. He definitely couldn't be in Leigh's general vicinity after yesterday. One, he didn't trust her not to throw something heavy at him and two, he didn't trust himself not to apologize profusely. Juice hated it when women were mad at him.

About to accept the necessary evil of crossing the street to Caps Lock and Coffee, Juice started to make his way out of the service center when he saw Tig and Happy about to go somewhere.

"Hey guys! Hold up!" The two slowed their steps and waited for Juice to run up to them.

"Can one of you go get Gemma some coffee? She's flipping out at the coffee maker."

Tig smiled knowingly at Juice's predicament and replied, "Of course, I'll go check on that hot piece across the street."

"Hot piece?" Happy asked, clearly interested. Juice narrowed his eyes and shook the two of them off and shouted, "Thank you!" as he ran back towards Teller-Morrow.

Leigh rolled her neck back and forth in vain attempt to crack it. Grabbing a rag, she quickly cleaned the newly vacant tables and lounged behind the counter in temporary peace of having the shop to herself. Her eyes landed on the two men crossing the street from Teller-Morrow Automotive and heading towards her door. Watching them out the plate glass windows, Leigh noticed their extensive ink and reasoned that they were friends of Juice and thus apart of the Sons. Groaning, she steeled herself as the doors dinged and they entered. Critically, they were both of average attractiveness but hormonally, they carried an aura of danger and scary stealth around them like a heavy fog. This of course gave them an extra bout of sexy because every female knows that sexy plus scary equals sexy squared. Those observations were of course, moot, after they approached the counter and began leering. Leigh knew they must still be hungover from last night because she wasn't much in the looks or body department. Heavily average, at the most.

Both men wore Teller-Morrow mechanic shirts with names embroidered onto their breast. The man with the unruly black hair and facial hair wore 'Tig' on his and ironically, the bald serious man with his predator eyes wore 'Happy' on his. She hoped for these poor souls that the names were nicknames and not their legal names.

Leigh was instinctively more frightened of Happy, but Tig had the stare of a sexual deviant. She felt a primitive chill down her spine at the looks the two were giving her and managed to swallow her fear and greet them, "How can I help you two today?" As soon as the words left her mouth she regretted the vague nature of the request and readied herself for disgusting comments.

Tig raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth but could only emit a noise before Happy cut in, "Two large coffees, extra cream, extra sugar." his deep gravelly voice startled Leigh at first but she nodded and got to work, "Coming right up."

With her back turned towards the men, she closed her eyes in relief. Right now in her mind, Happy was definitely the safer one. Preparing the two steaming Styrofoam cups of coffee, she set them on the counter and rang up the order.

"That'll be four fifty." Her eyes landed on Happy's alert ones and Leigh allowed a polite smile to grace her lips as she passed him the two cups. Unfortunately, Tig was not silent and was the one to pay her.

His eyebrow remained raised as he handed her a five dollar bill and his voice was as sweet as poisonous honey, "Keep the change, darling."

The two walked out of the shop and across the street. Once they exited ear shot, Leigh cringed and made a face while shuddering, "To Catch a Predator, much?"

Juice ran up to Happy and gratefully took the cups, "How much do I owe you?" He asked him but Tig answered, "That's okay, I'll eat the five bucks. She was wearing these super short shorts and damn, that's a lot of leg that girl has."

"Okay, cut it out. Thanks." Juice jogged towards the offices and out of range of Happy's and Tig's comments about Leigh.

"Gemma, your coffee?" He asked her and the woman's head shot up from paperwork and she was around the desk and taking the proffered cups from him within nanoseconds.

"Juice, you are a darling. Have you made up with the cafe girl yet?"

His eyes widened and he began to ask how she knew but then realized it was another stupid question. Gemma always knew everything.

"No, I'm not going to."

"And why not? She's the only one in a seventy mile radius that understands you from what I hear."

A brown eyebrow raised high enough to touch a mohawk but Juice replied, "You can't possibly know that because I don't even know that."

"She's no crow eater, Juice."

"Leigh's too smart for this gig." He reasoned with himself and tried to reason with Gemma.

"And Tara is an idiot, hmm?" Gemma sipped her coffee and sighed, "Woman makes some good java."

"No, that's not- that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean then?" She asked, raising both of her perfect eyebrows and questioning him.

"Juice! Ge' yer Mexican arse in here!" Saved by Chibs shouting his name from the Service Center, Juice ducked his head and avoided Gemma's rapid fire questions. The woman was like a gatling gun, mowing down every other opinion and option.

"I'm Puerto Rican, you mick!

* * *

><p>AN: How naive of Leigh, thinking that Happy is the safer of the two. When I found out the actor who plays him is an actual Hell's Angel I was like, "OH NICE!"


	6. Six

"Clay, I found those blueprints online you were talking about and-"

"Perfect! Let's see these babies." Clay Morrow interrupted Juice's sentence and clapped his hands together once, then rubbed them eagerly.

Juice nodded and produced a large mailing tube. Sliding said blueprints out gingerly, he spread them on the large redwood table the Sons of Anarchy sat around.

Sitting back down, he smiled at his brothers, proud he was able to assist.

"Oh this is beautiful. There's even a back service entrance." Clay spoke and Tig added, "I feel like a kid in a candy store."

For the past month, the Iron Horsemen had been slowly finding ways into Charming and funneling their prostitution business onto the streets. The small town was a breeding ground for crime at night.

Of course, the club had not seen this specific crime on the horizon. The Horsemen only had wrap sheets for drug-related crimes. Jax had reasoned that maybe they were broadening their business ventures. Something everyone could be peer pressured into.

Due to the new police officers, the PD didn't take too kindly to tips from SAMCRO. First, they tried to handle it legally. A couple of the crow eaters that came into the club's parties heard about the hookers and told Tara, who was now a straight gossip pipeline to Gemma.

The Sons started to prod around the criminal enterprise and before they knew what was happening, one of the Iron Horsemen's girls had run into the clubhouse and begged for MC asylum. Candy's intel proved most useful in lighting a fire underneath SAMCRO's collective ass. Most of the hookers the Horsemen had working were being forced to prostitute as a result of human trafficking and a good handful were underage missing teens. Candy was, in fact, only sixteen- a fact which enraged the club. Charming PD weren't listening to their solid evidence so Juice was put on the job to use Candy's vague descriptions as to where the Horsemen were staying. Clay had gently asked the frail girl how she knew where the high-ups were sleeping. Her answer was almost expected, but once it came, Chibs punched through dry wall and saw red. The younger girls were expected to attend parties for the President and his Vice, as well as the rest of the club. And so, SAMCRO slowly began blowing up Iron Horsemen cook houses until there were none known left. Strange, the fact that the Horsemen had not retaliated yet. Granted, the men who were on the runs made sure it couldn't be traced back to SAMCRO legally, but criminals had their own way of investigating crimes.

Now the Sons were bent over blueprints of the final hit. The Green, CA chapter of the Iron Horsemen's clubhouse.

The plans were set and they would ride out tomorrow night guns a'blazing. No run would be complete without a balls out party the night before for the Sons of Anarchy.

Gemma sat back on this particular party, allowing the crow eaters to do most of the setting up.

"Baby, what's wrong? Sitting out like this isn't like you." Clay approached his old lady, startled by her passive attitude towards the set up of a SOA party.

"I just have a bad feeling about tomorrow night. Hurts my stomach a little. I figured it's good practice for Tara to have the girls focus. The princess needs to learn how to do these things."

Clay let out a barking laugh that accentuated his alpha dog aura and held out his hand for Gemma to grab. He pulled her to her feet and pressed Gemma to him.

"Everything is going to be okay, sweet cheeks." A smirking grin from the President and Gemma was smiling broadly.

"It better be, hot buns."

Juice pounded down another beer before gently shoving the girl who was gyrating in his lap futilely.

"Um?" She asked as she sat back down on his legs and accidentally flung her soft black hair in his face when she tried to look at him.

"Excuse me." He stood quickly and she slid off his lap, scoffing and teetering off in her skyscraper heels.

Juice cracked his neck and pounded upstairs, avoiding everyone else's room. He was glad the music was so loud- he didn't have to hear the beds creaking and loose women moaning. Once inside his dorm, he grabbed his Mac and did some quick research. By research, of course, it meant hacking into some company's database or if there were no other choice, Juice would hack his way into a lower government server and find the information he needed.

Once an address was found, Juice was out in the parking lot sooner than his laptop could power down.

Juice rode out into the warm night down SR-12 until the lights from Charming faded and he found himself in the outskirts, practically unincorporated Charming. Taking a left onto a (thankfully) paved road, Juice could almost hear the wind whipping through the grain on either side of the country road over the roar of his motorcycle.

Finally finding the split-level ranch he searched for, he pulled into the long driveway and cut the engine to his bike. Placing his helmet on one of the handles, Juice stepped carefully up the walkway to the front porch.

"Is there a reason you stole my address from my mortgage company?" Leigh was swinging on a porch swing, shrouded in darkness.

"I just needed to talk to you." Juice narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at her through the night's camouflage. He could just barely spy her pale limbs sitting cross legged on the swing. A small red dot glowed bright for a few seconds and faded to a dark orange near her face and he could hear her exhale the smoke.

"Cigarettes are bad for you, you know." He tried his hand at humor and she just scoffed.

"What do you want to talk about, Juice?" She stood and walked closer to him, letting the porch light illuminate her features. Leaning against the railing, she took another drag off the white cigarette and waited for his reply.

"I'm sorry about what I said, I wasn't really thinking all that straight and-" He began, talking rapidly with his hands as a nervous habit and Leigh stopped him short.

"No, you were right. I didn't know anything about you or the club. After doing research, I can actually apologize and mean it now. I didn't realize at the time that I might have been encroaching on criminal activity." Her eyes narrowed as Juice's widened. Leigh wiped the cigarette butt on the railing until it was completely dead and flicked it into a trash bin near the swing.

She stepped barefoot towards her front door and asked him, "Is that it? Just wanted to stop feeling guilty for being an ass or..?" She waited for a reply.

Juice was exasperated. He didn't know what he was trying to accomplish, he didn't even know what he was doing there, "Leigh, honestly, I'm not that bright, okay? I would really like to get to know you and I'd like you to know me, not the wrap sheet you hacked from Charming PD."

"Actually, it was your ATF record." Leigh pursed her lips, not willing to take a lesser charge. Juice nodded once and acknowledged her hacking skills were up-to-par and that did things to his lower extremities. Attempting to focus on the task at hand, he continued, "I am really sorry that I was an ass and said all those very ass things."

Leigh brought her hands to her face and rubbed her eyes and sighed, "Juice, I-" Before she could finish her statement, he was closer than he should have been and his lips pressed against hers.

If it was possible to put feeling into such a vague touch, like lips against another's lips, Juice had tried to put as much sorry he could muster into the kiss and -he remembered all the nights he had woken up with Leigh in his mind and himself in his hand- tried to infuse the simple touch with all the sexual tension he was harboring for this computer geek.

He backed off slightly, planting another light, quick kiss on her lips before pulling back completely. Juice was able to spot the split second her eyes remained closed before shooting open.

"That was stupid, I'm sorry." He went to turn and walk back to his motorcycle but Leigh grabbed his wrist and asked, "Wanna come inside for a drink?"  
>There were times when Juice absolutely loved the fact it was warm throughout the fall- and this was one. As he followed Leigh into her house, he couldn't help but admire the short pajama pants she slept in just gracing her thighs. Granted, the baggy band tee left things to his imagination, but he could deal.<p>

Once inside her kitchen and each had a drink in front of them, Leigh said, "This town is going to be the death of me, I know it."

"How so?"

"I just let a criminal biker into my house after he randomly kissed me. I haven't seen this particular biker in god knows how many days. I practically never invited a guy inside my house after only knowing him three or some days."

"I know I suck, but I'm not that bad of a criminal, really." Juice defended himself, still taking in his surroundings. Slowly walking around the kitchen with his beer in his hand, he came across a set of french doors. "Patio?" He questioned and Leigh joined him after flicking on the backyard light. The single switch lit up the one wall sconce outside, but also gave light to multiple strings of white lights surrounded by colorful paper lanterns.

"Wow, that's sweet looking. Is that- is that a pool?" Juice asked and Leigh just nodded before replying, "I haven't even used it once and now it's getting too cold."

"Next year you need to set that pool up." He said, admiring the above-ground pool. Leigh opened the doors and they stepped out onto her wooden deck overlooking more land and the covered pool.

"I don't even know how to do that- if I did, I would have done so two weeks ago when it was hell on earth."  
>Juice chuckled and nodded, "I'll help you out with it. I mean, it can't be that hard, can it?"<br>"I'm sure we could figure it out." Leigh looked over at him while his face was lit up with the rainbow of colors from the lanterns. "Were you serious about wanting to try again?"

Juice wasn't expecting such a blunt question but turned to look into her eyes for effect before replying, "If I wasn't, would I have risked kissing you?"

Leigh chuckled, "I know, you're jealous of the guns." She mocked flexed and Juice went up to feel her biceps.

"No, don't!" She laughed, pulling away. "Come on, you let me feel yours and I'll let you feel mine!" He reasoned and she grabbed her arms.  
>"No-o-o-o." She said in a sing song and Juice pouted, "Please?"<br>"Fine. Jerk." Leigh had a concentrated look on her face, ruining the Rosie the Riveter pose she had positioned herself into to flex her arm. A grunt-like noise came from her as she clenched her fist and Juice wrapped his hand around the muscle and squeezed.

Leigh squealed and pulled away, "Don't manhandle the goods!"

"That was surprisingly solid, do you work out?" Juice laughed and raised his eyebrows.  
>Leigh went into a laughing fit and replied, "Ha! Working out! You're funny. I only go to the batting cages like once every two weeks."<p>

"Did you play softball in college or something?"  
>"No, just high school. It must be left over." Leigh smiled and flexed both arms downward, then up into a Hercules-like pose.<p>

"Your turn, hot shot." She wiggled her eyebrows and looked pointedly at his left bicep.

"Okay, okay, get ready to feast your eyes." Juice pushed his sleeve up slightly and flexed his arm so the muscle bulged slightly more than normal. Leigh raised her hand to his arm and tried squeezing like he did but needed to bring her other hand in to encircle the upper arm.

"That'll cost you, girlie." Juice laughed and pulled his sleeve back down, then shrugging his shoulders to adjust his leather cut.

Her fingers traced the Redwood patch, then the Original patch on his chest and the mood floated back down to serious. "What do you do in the club?"

"Didn't you read about it in the ATF file?" He asked her, looking down at her proximity.

Leigh shrugged and looked up at him. "Honestly? I skimmed."  
>A smile spread across Juice's face and he replied, "Tsk tsk, Leigh." Her hand was stilled it's tracing pattern and rested over the patches.<p>

"I'm the Intelligence Officer, ironically enough. And if you tell anyone, I'll deny everything."

"Who would I tell? You're smarter than you realize, Juice." Leigh leveled him with a look and he took a risk in raising his fingers to her face and brushing a piece of hair behind her ear gently.

Her eyes became half-lidded and Juice would have mistaken the look of sleepiness for a come-hither look if her head didn't rest on the middle of his chest.

"Let's get you to bed, girl." He led her back inside, her hands finding his and becoming intertwined. Juice would never admit to anyone but he found that her hands fit quite nicely in his.

"In a totally platonic, non-sexual way, I would like you to sleep with me. I have a feeling you're fantastic to cuddle against." Leigh spoke slightly slurred with sleep.

His chest vibrated as he laughed and kicked off his boots. She led him around the corner and into a hallway where her bedroom was just off to the right. The large room was predominately dark and Leigh practically ran to her large bed and slid in the covers with a groan.

"Juice?"  
>He stepped into the bedroom, shedding his cut and tee shirt into a pile near his side of the bed. He crawled in next to her and felt Leigh's arms wrap around his torso and he pulled her in close. Her bangs gently tickled his neck when he rested his chin on top of her head.<p>

"I'm glad you stole my address, you fucking creep." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear and he chuckled again. Her breathing became more even and Juice used this time to even his own.

The warmth from Leigh's body and her legs was warming certain areas that Juice would appreciate if they remained platonic and non-sexual. At least for the time being. He closed his eyes and thought about how terrible it would be if she woke up next to him and he had raging morning wood. Silently groaning, he couldn't help the slow tug of sleep on his eyelids and soon succumbed to the same world Leigh was already in.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh my lawd, I have a headache. September is getting closer and closer!  
>Also, I'd like to let everyone know: I want to kind of label this AU because I'm winging the time period this is in and..yeah. It sounds a lot like post season 4 (even though it isn't out yet) so far. WELL, WE'LL JUST SEE.<br>Reviews are awesome! I love you guys!


	7. Seven

Leigh's eyes struggled to open, slowly focusing on her digital clock. Sunlight streamed through her curtains and she went to raise her arms above her head and stretch her muscles.

However, there was something very wrong and different about this morning. Her head shot to the left side of the bed and there was a slumbering Juice, his mouth open slightly and snores ripping through his throat. Leigh's eyebrows knitted together before she realized what she had done last night.

"_In a totally platonic, non-sexual way, I would like you to sleep with me. I have a feeling you're fantastic to cuddle against."_

_Oh, are you fucking kidding me?_ She thought, using the palm of her hand, she rubbed her eyes and laid her head on the pillow again. Glancing once more at the clock, Leigh had quite a few hours before she needed to be awake and ready to open Caps Lock and Coffee. Groaning quietly, as to not disturb the snoring man next to her with his arm draped over her waist lightly.

Gently rolling over, she could now see Juice in the perfect light creeping through her curtains. He was lying on his side, right hand underneath his head, left strewn casually over her. Juice's mouth was still open and emitting some terrible noises, but Leigh overlooked that detail and noticed how peaceful he looked. Not fidgety like usual, or tightly-wound. He just looked relaxed. Dark brown eyelashes rested on the top of his cheek bones and Leigh marveled at how men seemed to always get the best eyelashes. Bastards. Stubble dusted his chin and upper lip, looking patchy and uneven; Leigh quirked a lip at this. A biker who couldn't grow a beard? Light laugh lines creased his face in a pleasant way and she really couldn't help but to swoon a little bit. He really was quite attractive- and that was just his face.

Juice understood her humor as she understood his; Leigh understood the look that comes over his face when facing new technology or a problematic situation involving said technology. An absolute cyber-junkie, Leigh understood his love for computers. Always a set solution, no diplomatic tendencies or feelings- computers were impartial to who used them or how, just that it was correct. There was still this scent that rose from him, completely contrary to his computer geek ways. The smell of gasoline and leather clung to his skin like a cloak. It wasn't unpleasant either; it was masculine and unbelievably sexy.

Leigh sighed. _I'm an idiot. A full-blown, hardcore, moronic, idiot. _Here she was, laying in bed admiring a man she had known for so little, it was still socially unacceptable for him to even be in her bed, clothed or not. Well, clothed sans shirt. Which was a fantastic view, as well.  
>Sliding out of bed, still careful not to disturb him, Leigh stood and walked over to where he had dropped his shirt and cut. Folding them both, she went to place them on the nightstand when she saw something foreign- Juice's nine inch sheathed, steel blade. Shaking her head, she put the hunting knife on top of his cut and went into the adjacent bathroom, closing the door quietly.<p>

Leigh brushed her teeth and showered quickly, eager to go downstairs and have some coffee to help clarify the situation. There was a man in her bed, whom she barely knew, and -prior to last night- had been avoiding and pissed at. Also, another large problem, she thought as she toweled herself off, he had a criminal record. He was a part of a one-percenter motorcycle gang. Or as the ATF classified them: an outlaw motorcycle gang. Just lovely. Leigh knew nothing of clubs before reading his wrap sheet. It was a whole other world, as a one-percenter.

Wrapping herself in a long blue towel, Leigh slapped herself on the forehead.

"Shit." She whispered, realizing that she had no clothes other than the dirty ones she slept in last night. Not particularly wanting to slide on dirty panties after a shower, Leigh inhaled deeply, made sure her towel was secured and slowly opened the door open. Spying Juice still snoring in bed, she crept her way to her dressers, where she picked out a pair of shorts and a simple teeshirt, grabbing underwear and a bra on her way back to the bathroom. Proud of her successful mission out into hostile territory, Leigh almost didn't hear the snoring stop.

"What time is it?" Juice rubbed his eyes and Leigh ran to the bathroom, so fast that he only saw a retreating figure, towel clutched close to her body, her blonde hair wet and encircling her bare shoulders.

Practically slamming the door, Leigh took a few more breaths and quickly got dressed, putting some product in her hair and shaking it out so it would be naturally wavy in an hour or so. Finally readying herself to face Juice, she opened the door shyly and saw him still lounging in bed.

"You alright there? Booked it pretty fast back to the bathroom." Juice chuckled, hands behind his head, upper body bare to the world. Leigh focused her eyes on his face and narrowed them.

"Funny man." Regaining her composer and cool, Leigh left the bedroom and went to the kitchen for coffee. Quickly setting up the pot, she was lulled by the Bunn producing the liquid of the gods and making crackling noises.

"Hey there." Juice entered soon after, drawn by the smell of coffee. Leigh looked over at him, surprised to see him still shirtless.  
>"Your stuff is on the nightstand, by the way." She added, hoping he didn't think she stole his clothes.<br>"I saw," Juice smiled and stepped closer to her, stopping when she looked uncomfortable. "Are you okay?" His eyebrows furrowed and forehead wrinkled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Leigh knew it was a transparent lie but she didn't really care. She was quickly regretting asking him to stay, realizing how little she knew him. Leigh was out of her element and she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I'm in your personal space or anything, but you kind of invited me to stay last night. It's not like we did anything." He ducked his head and looked offended. It wasn't often women didn't throw themselves at him and he wasn't used to this kind of awkward treatment come morning. Granted, they were usually long gone because no crow eater stuck around once they woke up. They knew better.

"No, that- That's not it. I'm the one being weird, I'm sorry." Leigh quickly apologized, lifting her hands to the sky and adding, "I'm not really used to this." Juice suppressed a chuckle at her statement and shook his head.  
>"Understandable. I know you've gotta get going soon so I'm just gonna grab my shit and ride, yeah?" He exited the kitchen leaving Leigh very confused.<p>

Wasn't he just the one who wanted touchy-feely and she was- Leigh shook her head, it was too early to comprehend his actions. Instead, she poured a cup of coffee, adding milk and sugar and held it close to her face, taking in it's aroma.

"Oh yes." She spoke quietly, taking a sip. Leigh heard, then saw Juice take the corner, fully dressed with shirt and cut, boots tied and knife strapped on.  
>"I'm going to head out," He said, again stepping closer, "Can you swing by the club around seven? I'd appreciate it. Please?" Juice's face was subtlety pleading and Leigh was intrigued: the clubhouse, huh?<p>

"What's going on?" She sipped her coffee, reveling in the feeling of the warm caffeine.

"We have to ride out tonight and it's just a little shindig. You don't have to come, but if we're going to try this, you gotta meet my brothers." Overheard words rung through Juice's head. _You gotta tell them all of it, or none of it. _He already knew that Leigh knew too much to not tell her anything, so he figured if he was going to put effort into this, it would have to happen eventually.

"You still want to give it a go?"  
>"Geek to geek? I'd take the risk." His smile was lopsided and had a serious undertone, just slight enough for Leigh to understand it.<br>"Alright. What should I wear?" She asked a realistic question, she thought, it _was_ a biker party. Leigh had never attended one and thus, had no idea what to wear. Juice smiled widely and gave Leigh a quick peck on the lips before walking towards the front door. "Be there by six."

"Juice!" Leigh shouted at his retreating back, exasperated.  
>"Clothes! Wear clothes!"<br>"Smart ass!" She yelled back just as the door shut.

Leigh sighed and realized that all the mental preparation she had begun to build, to shove Juice out crumbled quickly once he started talking._  
>This sucks.<em> She thought, shaking her head before realizing: if he was going to try, then she should as well. Pushing aside thoughts of backing away from the straight vertical drop that was Juice, Leigh toed the edge and sipped her coffee calmly.

Once outside, Juice straddled his bike, thanking the high heavens for his lack of morning wood. Strapping his helmet on, he started his Dyna and rode back to the clubhouse. There were preparations to be made and the men ran around making sure weapons were cleaned and loaded, getaway vans tuned up and gassed up. Gemma and Tara were in charge of hospitality, making sure comforts for the incoming Tacoma boys were taken care of and in plenty. They were loaning some men from their charter to Redwood Original for the extra man power and everyone hoped that they wouldn't need it. There was still an ongoing argument between Jax and Clay about who would stay to hold down Charming if things went south. Clay believed Jax, Chibs, and Piney would be the three best for holding down the fort but Jax wanted in, he wanted in badly. Clay just shot him down and told him he had a young son to father. Piney knew he was staying anyway, his health making him a no-go for any violent runs- but it irritated him that the President seemed to forget that Piney's own son had two children to look after. But Piney knew to pick his fight and it wasn't the time.

Juice was scatterbrained all day, rushing to make sure things were settled and every nook and cranny of the blueprints were studied and committed to memory. Once they all had a break around four, he was able to kick back on one of the couches near the pool table and weave his fingers behind his head.

"Something on your mind, brother?" Opie wasn't the first to notice a strange look on Juice's face and decided to be the first to ask about it.  
>"What?" He looked over at Op and tilted his head a little.<br>"You kind of look like a girl with that look." Gemma walked near to the conversation and Juice jumped up, following her into the kitchen of the clubhouse.

"Hey, I have a favor to ask." Juice had his eyebrows furrowed once again and looked worried about having to ask Gemma for a favor.  
>"What is it, hun?" Her face softened and she waited for a reply.<p>

"That girl from the cafe, Leigh? She's coming tonight and I just wanted to know if you'll ease her into it?" He rubbed the sides of his mohawk with both hands and frowned slightly.

"Finally. Yeah, I'll see what I can do. No promises if she's a bitch though." Gemma smiled at him and he added, "She's just kind of quiet. Shy, almost."

She chuckled and replied, "Gonna have to break her of that shit."

"Thanks, Gem."

The clock just ticked up to four o'clock and Leigh could not wait to close. Throughout the day, she allowed herself to gradually become m ore and more excited to see Juice again. All day in between customers and repairs, Leigh found herself with her chin resting in her hand and her elbow on the counter top, gazing across the street at Teller-Morrow Automotive and watching motorcycles slowly filter in. The shop was empty and she wandered closer to the windows, spying the bottom rocker on their cuts. 'WASHINGTON' was stitched loudly on a white curved patch and Leigh wondered if these bikers were from their charter in Tacoma. Oh, the things you could learn from the ATF.

Unfortunately, Leigh began to think as she closed shop an hour early to go home and change. Also, to mentally prepare herself for when she enters the Teller-Morrow lot.

Granted, Juice didn't say it was a party, but Leigh had seen their Saturday nights out the upstairs window and frankly, it was quite a sight.

* * *

><p>AN: I decided to cut this up because one, I'm too tired to finish and two, next chapter will be FULL OF STUFF WHOOOO!

Also, a lovely, fantastic, sexy HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Theo Rossi! Yaaay!

To every Happy fangirl, I want you to scoot your tushes over to  
>HappysHitwoman's profile and check out <em>The Night That Changed Everything<em>. 

.net(SLASH)s(SLASH)6595148(SLASH)1(SLASH)The_Night_That_Changed_Everything

Seriously, shit is soooo cash. I loved it.


	8. Eight

Deep inhale, long exhale. Leigh attempted to keep her breathing steady as each step brought her closer to the large chain link gates. After seeing the amount of cars in the parking lot, she decided to park across the street and walk over. Leigh was convinced her outfit still wasn't going to fit in at all and her worse nightmare was sticking out like a sore thumb. Her top was dark blue, shaped like a tank top but instead of clinging and leaving little to the imagination, it flowed to below her belt modestly. Her bare arms swung on either side of her hips as she strode across the street, long legs encased in the darkest denim she owned, tapering close to her ankles and showing off the only pair of heels Leigh owned. The same dark blue as her top, they clicked angrily as she stepped, in their one inch platform, four inch heel glory, peep-toe and enclosed heel sexiness was fitted around her foot generously, and Leigh was positive they were the sexiest things she owned. As her confidence grew about her outfit, her confidence in herself lessened. The closer she stepped towards the clubhouse, the rowdier the men became and the sluttier the women were. No one paid too much attention to another female in their midst until a familiar face stepped in front of her.

"We meet again, doll." Tig smiled a predator's smile and placed his hand on her shoulder, his cold rings contrasting with the warmth of his palm.

"Come with me, I'll show you around."

"Uh, I'm sorry," Leigh evaded his efforts to pull her into the clubhouse and out of the lot where the air was warmed by garbage can fires. "I'm just looking for someone, I think-"

"Hey, calm yourself. I'm bringing you to Juice." Tig chuckled at her nervousness and Leigh had no real choice but to trust him and allow the man to lead her inside.

Once the door swung shut behind them, Leigh senses were assaulted. This was nothing like the college parties she had attended. In fact, frat parties seemed almost tame comparatively. Bodies grinding, too much skin, pot and cigarette smoke, and whiskey tainted the air. Leigh began to realize just how out of her element she was.

"There he is." He said in her ear in order to be heard over the loud music and chatter. She shied away from the feel of his breath and then her eyes were drawn to the man discussing something vividly with his hands, gold rings glinting in the modest lighting, his companion's face slightly more lost with each word said.

"Juice." Leigh muttered, following Tig's swift foot steps through the masses of loose women and looser morals.

Once they were close, his companion's eyes lit up at the escape route and he looked at Tig hopefully. Juice turned to see the distraction and caught Leigh's eyes in the process. "Nice talking, brother." His friend slapped him on the back before stepping away with Tig.

"Leigh, what's up?" Juice closed the space and slinked his arm around her waist, pulling her in to his side. "Hold on." He said before she could possibly answer and ushered her outside to where the music wasn't as loud and the crowd didn't press as hard.

"Sorry about that." He ducked his head and tried to judge her reaction so far. Leigh's face was typically like a book Juice had read a thousand times, but currently, it was a blank as a slate.

"Leigh?" Juice questioned and she snapped her head over to look at him.

"Sorry, I was just- is it always like this?"  
>"Only before a run." He knew as soon as he had said that, it might have been too much for someone like Leigh. She liked to ask questions.<p>

"Run?" Her head tilted and Juice nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure you can..figure it out from your research. But it's for a good cause." He realized the words tumbling out of his mouth were raising more questions than answering them and he sighed quietly.

Leigh just shook her head and muttered, "Hmm."

"Want a drink or something?" It wasn't until he said that that Leigh realized he was beer-less where most were drinking. Instead, he clutched a half-full water bottle.

"Uh-" She was hard core out of her element and Juice noticed that look on her face.

"I'll get you a water?" He asked and Leigh gratefully nodded, allowing Juice to walk off into the crowd to fetch another bottle. Backing up, she found an unoccupied bench to sit down on. She leaned down, her elbows resting on her knees, hands dangling between said knees. Leigh pointed her sexy heel clad toes towards one another and started to scuff the gravel underneath.

"You're Leigh, huh?" Her head shot up and she was greeted by a woman in equally sexy shoes, sexier jeans, and a hot top. Leigh recognized her face from the ATF files. This woman was Gemma, queen of Redwood Original.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Leigh shrugged a shoulder, hoping Juice didn't tell anyone about her 'research'. That would just be creepy and convey that she read about everyone before actually meeting them, thus having pre-conceived notions of everyone; which Leigh was trying to avoid doing.

"Gemma. You here with Juice?" Her way of introducing herself was to the point and blunt, almost rudely so. Even though Gemma knew the answer, she felt the need to ask. Juice had asked her nicely to ease her into it, but Gemma knew of no way of doing so. She would do as she usually did, protecting her boys and feeling out their prospective women. She did it with Wendy and Tara, no reason not to do it to Leigh as well.

"Yeah, he went to get some water." She replied nicely, trying desperately not to alert Gemma to any sarcasm or snottiness. This was the type of woman to sense those traits and rip someone apart. Gemma was a tiger mom, and if Leigh didn't realize that from her record, it was apparent to anyone looking at her.

"Don't you drink?" Gemma sat next to her, lighting up a cigarette between her delicate fingers.

"Usually. I have to drive home though- dark country roads, and all."

Gemma's reply was a pursed mouth and a curt nod, "I see. Where are you from?"

Leigh couldn't say that she wasn't expecting twenty questions, but she could admit she wasn't expecting it this early into the night.

"Before Lodi, the Midwest." She replied, picking at the knee of her jeans now, nervous habits starting to kick in. Gemma nodded once again and continued, "Family near?"

Okay, that question was a little...odd.

"Not really." Leigh wasn't too comfortable with these slightly invasive inquiries, but figured it would be over soon as she spotted Juice returning with two plastic bottles of water. Thank you, jesus.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Talk sometime soon." Gemma stood and left, her heels crunching in the gravel and her hips swaying better than Leigh could ever get hers to sway.

Juice got near and Leigh stood, accepting the bottle of water and smiling. He was relieved, she didn't look torn up at all after meeting Gemma, maybe she was stronger than she looked. Or perhaps she was just smart enough to avoid conflict. Either way, Juice smiled and decided to reward her with a quick kiss on the lips, perfectly safe compared to the debauchery happening around them.

"So who have you met so far?" He asked, putting his water bottle down on the bench behind her and putting his hands on her hips, pulling her close.

"Hmm," Leigh decided to take advantage of the situation and act just a little bit more outgoing with him so close to her. Moving her hips slowly and subletly, her face was close to his when she replied, "Well, I met Gemma, but I saw Tig prior to tonight. At the cafe, with Happy?"

"Yeah, they're something." The music was still loud, even outside, and it was some nineties rock tune. Leigh wrapped draped her arms over his shoulders and she hooked two fingers behind his head, bringing his face closer.

Being around such debauchery reminded her just how long it was since she was with a man and she began to feel her wheaties, so to speak, bringing his face down to hers slowly, rolling her hips more to the beat and feeling his hands slip down to the sides of her butt, she was a tad bit more empowered. Bringing her face up to his, Juice closed the space and pressed his lips to hers. Surprisingly, it was Leigh who deepened the kiss to the point of Juice's fingertips pressing hard into her sides, his stubble rubbing against her face violently, working her up even more.

Pulling back while she still could, Leigh attempted a sexy smile and by the half-mast eyes of Juice, succeeded.

"If this town is going to be the death of you, you're going to be the death of me."

Leigh chuckled softly, pulling back and taking a sip out of her water bottle. Juice now lightly held her hips once more, allowing some space between them.

"Well well, is this the computer girl?" A voice caused them both to look over, a smile spread across Juice's face, and Leigh recognized the stranger yet again from ATF. Was there anyone here they didn't know about and have a profile on?

Jax slapped Juice on the back hard, laughing heartily with a gorgeous blonde attached to his waist, looking up at his dreamily, her hair flowing to past her chest, perfectly styled.

"Where's Tara?" Juice looked at the woman with a slightly confused look and Jax quickly replied, "Had to work." Leigh noticed that the woman's face contorted in a pretty sinister way when Tara was mentioned. Of course, Leigh assumed that this Tara was actually Dr. Tara Knowles, who was also in the database. The only one Leigh didn't recognize so far was the beautiful but sinister blonde.

"This is Ima." Jax nodded his head to the woman on his left, hanging on his every word and her hands roaming. Leigh looked directly at her happy hands, wondering where any social etiquette this woman knew was.

"I'm Leigh, nice to meet you Ima." She decided to be the bigger of the two and introduce herself without Juice needing to. Sure, she was unbelievably attracted to the man who still had a hand on her waist.

Ima just nodded sweetly and looked up at Jax expectantly.

"Catch you later, Juice. Stay sober, kid." And with that, the two walked away and Leigh was confused. Very confused.

Juice caught her look and asked, "What's up?" She just shook her head and replied, "I think the records were out of date or something. They said Tara was his 'old lady', whatever the hell that is."

Juice laughed, "An old lady is pretty self-explanatory. He's going steady with her."

"So where does Ima come in?" Leigh looked up at him, still confused and debating with herself whether she wanted to know the answer or not.

Juice sighed and began, "Jax..He- moves in mysterious ways." Now Leigh was wondering if this was usual behavior for bikers and if it was expected of Juice as well.

"Typical of Son?" Was her well-worded question, perfectly loaded.

Leigh didn't expect such an eloquent, equally as well-worded reply. "Not always."

* * *

><p>AN: My lovely ladies, I'm sorry I couldn't make this longer or all-encompassing, but this chick right here needs to get ready for a big day tomorrow and I promise more, SOON! Oooh, anyone excited for the upcoming run?

As always, reviews are well-loved and cherished(:


	9. Nine

Sweet words from a sweet guy were slightly offset by the mass of writhing bodies dancing and doing...other things. Leigh's mind tried to focus on just the man in front of her but doing so was difficult knowing that there were women perching in the wings, waiting for a moment to swoop in. Leigh knew this because as she scanned the crowd of partiers, she saw them: drinks in their lonely hands, perfectly made-up faces, clothes that left little to the imagination, and that look in their eyes. The look spoke volumes, jealousy and confidence all wrapped up in one made a dangerous combination.

Juice smiled, distracting Leigh from her thoughts and battle plans in case they did try something. "Hey, here comes Tara." Leigh was on red alert, scanning the crowd for threats and when her eyes met someone else doing the same thing, she was already endeared to her. Leigh recognized her face from the research again. Someone had tacked it on the the Son's file, under accomplishes and friends. So this was the infamous Tara, approaching them as Juice waved her over.

"Hello again Juice." Tara politely nodded, looking antsy and wanting to find someone. Leigh figured she was looking for Jax, who probably still had Ima on his arm. She felt Juice tense a little then reply, "Hey, this is Leigh."

Tara swept her eyes over Leigh and rested on her eyes, "The infamous Leigh," she was startled by the similarity with her thoughts but smiled nonetheless as Tara continued, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Tara. I've heard a lot about you." Leigh offered her hand and Tara looked surprised, but pleased as she shook it properly.

"Hopefully good things?" Tara glanced at Juice and he replied with a smile, "Of course! Hey, I'll go get Jax for you. Stay here with Leigh, yeah?"

Without waiting for an answer, Juice bounded off, weaving through people.

Tara looked back over at Leigh and her water bottle.

"Can I have a sip of that?" She inquired, "It is water, isn't it?"

Leigh nodded and handed the bottle over, watching Tara's eyes still searching for threats.

After she handed it back and the two sat on the bench behind them, Tara looked over at Leigh and asked, "It's Ima, isn't it?" Leigh started and looked conflicted before realizing that here it was always _bros before hoes_ and thus, _chicks before dicks._

"Ugh, yeah."

Tara sighed, "I thought that bitch would back off."

"If it's any consolation, she's got a tan line around her eyes from a pair of tanning booth sunglasses."

Her companion let out a barking laugh and Leigh was pleased with her statement and it's effect on Tara.

"So, you're new to the whole MC thing, huh?" She asked Leigh, leaning back on the bench and resting her elbows on the back rest.

Leigh just nodded, ducking her head a little, no longer scanning the crowd.

Tara seemed like a tough female, battle-hardened like Gemma, but unlike her face, which showed these characteristics, the way she held her self was still unsure and shy.

"A little pro-tip then, in order to keep your man, you have to scare off the croweaters. Granted, Juice doesn't strike me as similar to Jax in that aspect but it's nice to know anyway. I shot holes in Ima's car and blew her tires out, it still didn't scare her away. Whore came circling back, tried to start a fight. I didn't- I didn't have the balls to hit her but then she-she, uh, walked in on Jax and I."

Leigh's jaw dropped and she laughed, "Did you see her face?"

"Priceless. It was just enough to keep her away for a while, I guess. I've got to bite the bullet and just punch her, don't I?" Tara chuckled and shook her head lightly.

"At least a black eye would even out the fake tan, yeah?"

The girls laughed and Leigh was increasingly nervous. She didn't view herself as a tough female. Strong, yeah, but tough? Would Leigh be able to punch a croweater in the face or shoot at one's car? Shit, she never even fired a gun before. Sure, she was confident in her verbal smack down she could lay on one but Tara is smart as well and clearly the verbal abuse didn't do anything on Ima.

Could she live this life? Constantly up-ending croweaters chances to get at Juice?

"Another tidbit of information: don't try to fight with Gemma. Physically, verbally, or mentally. She'll crush you, that woman. Just try and get on her good side early."

Leigh's eyes widened, "She has a good side?"

Once again, Tara barked out another laugh, "And because I like you so far and you seem like a stand-up person, although a little lost by being here, I'll share with you some well-rounded advice for prospective old ladies," Leigh raised an eyebrow lightly, thinking that Tara was being assuming a lot here. She was just here meeting his friends and attending a party, it's not like they were getting engaged or something. 'Old lady' was a term lightly used with these men, she gathered by observing them recently, perfectly non-monogamous and happy.

"If it's going to work, he has to tell you all of it or none of it." _Oh, well, shit._ Leigh thought, knowing it was too late for none of it, her research had erased that option. Upon further thinking, Leigh realized she couldn't deal with not knowing anything anyway. "And finally, you can't be half in, half out. You just can't love- or in your case, I assume- can't like just the man. You have to like both the man he is with you and the man he is with the club. It's unhealthy for them to try and separate the two, appearantly."

Leigh looked over at Tara after she finished her statement and was endeared further. She had shared her knowledge with Leigh and for that she was grateful. Perhaps if Juice and her were to continue whatever this was, Leigh would call on her again for help. Following where Tara's eyes were now focused on, Leigh saw Juice and Jax approaching them, talking lightly. Looking back at Tara, her features had softened as she observed no lady friend hooked around Jax.

He reached her first and Leigh heard him say, "Thanks for coming before we ride out." as she stood and they embraced.

Juice walked towards Leigh, looking like he expected the same amount of PDA as they had just done and she just smiled, keeping her seat at the bench, her legs crossed above the knee, elbows taking up Tara's previous position, resting on the back of the bench.

The way he walked was so unexpectedly sexy from his black work boots up his dark combat pants, past his studded belt with his wallet chain on one side and his knife hooked around the other, up his gray teeshirt covered slightly by the black cut buttoned only with the top two snaps. When the boy wasn't being adorable, sheepish, and cute, he was downright sexy, dark eyes and cropped mohawk, tattoos and leather, all exuding the confident air of sex appeal.

It was getting increasingly difficult for Leigh to hold this position and not bouncing off the bench and into his chest, ripping off his clothes. She breathed deeply, forcing even breaths.

Juice watched her as he slowed his walk down to a stop, his knees on either side of her crossed ones. Admiring how her eyes looked as she checked him out, he grabbed the back rest of the bench outside of her elbows and leaned down and in, taking the opportunity to rake his eyes over her body this time. Sneaking a peek at her exceptional chest, Juice ran his gaze up her slender neck, framed by wavy blonde hair brushing the tops of her bust. Moving up her chin, his eyes noticing the way she sucked her lower lip into her mouth, biting lightly. His eyes finally met her blue ones, outlined by dark lashes, Juice smiled at her minimal make-up and kissed her hair covered forehead, trying to diffuse some of the sexual tension he felt building between them.

It seemed as though Leigh would not be having any of that- her hands slid around his neck once again and drew his face down for a real kiss.

Disregarding their surroundings and wherever Tara and Jax had gone, the two computer geeks locked lips and instead of decreasing the sexual tension, Juice tossed that idea to the wind and was all for increasing said tension.

Parting a minute later, Juice asked, "Want to see my room?" She looked at him and he recognized the look from high school parties, many years ago.

"Oh don't worry, we have to ride soon, not enough time for me to ravage you and you to hide my dead body."

Leigh chuckled lightly and was grateful he picked up on her apprehension. Sure, he was fucking adorable and unbelievably attractive, but she'd like to get to know him some more before he got into her pants. Making out and groping though? Perfectly high school and perfectly okay in her book.

"Sure, kid." She raised her eyebrows and he stood back up, holding her hand and pulling her up as well. The two of them weaved through the dwindling crowd, Juice resting his hand around her hips, his seemingly new favorite place.

"Who says you wouldn't be the one being ravaged?" Leigh decided to whisper in his ear as they entered the clubhouse, heading for the back.

Juice laughed and as the hallway narrowed and the ambient noise grew more dim, Leigh could feel the vibration from his chest. They approached a door and he opened it, peeking around the corner to make sure no one else occupied his beloved dorm room.

Once inside, he turned and shut the door behind Leigh and she walked towards his bed, spotting the two laptops.

"Two, really?" She asked him and he smiled, "Well, I just got the Mac and I'm still kind of putting everything from the Dell onto it. Software is a bitch to transfer when it's illegal."

Leigh laughed and nodded, agreeing wholly.

"So this is where the magic happens- got my computers, dressers, mini-fridge, tv, what's good?" Juice smiled, sweeping his arms across the mediocre sized room.

"PS3, nice. Which games?" She noticed the small black console hooked up to the television, looking still brand-new.

"Not many. Just got it a while ago. Modern Warfare, Black Ops, that good shit, plus Super Street Fighter 4. This talk about computers and videos games is getting me hot." Juice chuckled and Leigh couldn't help but to laugh as well. No man she ever met was able to switch the topics so quickly and still be attracted to her after she expressed interests in video games.

"Is there anything that doesn't?" Leigh laughed lightly, gently tracing the outline of the reaper tattoo on Juice's forearm, then along the tan line his riding gloves made around his wrist.

Juice smiled and grabbed her hand when her fingers traced the inside of his wrist.

Pulling her closer with his other hand on the back of her neck, he tilted her head up to his and replied, "Not when you're involved." before crushing his lips to hers again, weaving his fingers into the hair at the nape of her neck, keeping their lips connected. Once Juice deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue across her lower lip before she granted entry into her mouth, Leigh pressed her body up against his and used her free hand to creep inside of his cut and push his torso into hers, using her palm against his lower back.

Juice groaned at the contact and parted her mouth from his with the grip in her hair. Pulling her head back, he exposed her neck to his hungry lips, kissing and licking his way down her bare skin to the tops of her chest above the shirt. Leigh made soft noises and pushed her hips to meet his and the friction was beginning to drive both of them mad. Meeting her lips again, he dominated her mouth, slowly pushing the two of them back towards his bed until the edge of it caught Leigh's ankles and sent her backwards, landing softly on the mattress that lay on the floor.

"Oh shit!" Juice exclaimed as she fell back and once she landed, joined her with knees on either side of her thighs.

"You alright?" He asked, worried that she might have hit her head on something and hurt herself.

Leigh couldn't do anything but laugh, regardless of how crazy she looked. "Oh god, that would happen." She wouldn't admit it out loud, but if that didn't happen and shake her out of the sexual stupor she found herself in, she might have ended up on her knees in front of him before finding out his favorite color. There was something that drew her in and made her want to give him everything she had.

Juice rubbed his eyes with one hand, "Oh crap, Leigh. You sure you're okay? I'm so sorry. I'm a fucking idiot." His statement only made her giggle harder before settling down- the look on his face was terror that she would agree with him.

"You're not an idiot, Juice. Calm your tits. You're one of the smartest guys I know." She smiled genuinely and brought her hand up to his cheek, lightly touching his cheekbone, then brushed over his lower lip.

"Juice, time to go!" A voice shouted through the door and his head dropped so his forehead was touching hers.

"Fuck." His eyes were closed and Leigh couldn't help but to admire him once again. So flipping adorable. He didn't seem to fit into this whole one-percenter MC thing at all, his sweet touches and soft words. But then again, Leigh reminded herself, this same man carried a nine-inch knife on his hip and she saw the array of weapons on his dresser- firearms included. He was more dangerous then his goofy personality let on.

"Get off me." She smiled up at him and Juice chuckled as he did exactly that, climbing off and going over to aforementioned dresser.

"Hey," She called to him, still lounging on his mattress. Leigh waited for him to look over his shoulder at her before finishing, "You better come back safe. I want to finish this." A sexy smile Leigh had perfected in the mirror before walking over tonight added to the statement and got a positive response out of him. He walked over, leaned down again and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Will do."

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for the delay, my friend is staying over and we've been watching SOA the whole time. She's new to the series and we've been hauling through it since she first got here.

Reviews are read and cherished and loved!


	10. Ten

Juice knocked his fists together, the leather of his gloves smacking noisily.

"Are you finished?" Clay looked over at the young Son in the darkness of the back of their black van on the way to their destination.

The Iron Horsemen had a large warehouse they used to store drugs, weapons, and women. Tonight, they would finally put an end to their crank and pussy push into Charming, driving the Horsemen out for good. Using the copious amounts of intel given by Candy, the Sons had called in the Nomads and a couple Tacoma boys and were ready to blow the lid off of the warehouse, killing as many Horsemen and as little hookers.

In two identical black vans, the Sons rolled deep. On the point, Jax drove the vehicle with Bobby, Clay, Donut, and Quinn in the back. Behind them, Chibs manned the work van that housed Opie, Lorca, Juice, and Happy.

Leading the caravan were two men astride their respective Dyna, the two Sergeant at Arms, Tig and Kozik.

Parking a half a block away, the Sons exited the vehicles, grabbing both handguns and shotguns, feeling their weight and deciding which would be more efficient. Regrouping in between the vans, Juice felt the tension run through the air like electricity. It was almost unnervingly similar to the night when the Sons of Anarchy busted in on what was supposed to be a member's rally for L.O.A.N. and ended up being a church get-together. Except of course, this time, Jax didn't have any special intel on it or the local law enforcement.

Nodding and becoming more amped up, Juice listened to his president speak and review the plan once more. The stock of a heavy Remington 1170 rested in his armpit, making up for the lack of comfort he felt without his cut. No one wore theirs tonight, riding away from Teller-Morrow cut-less.

"Let's do this quick, clean, get back home in time for round two, ya feel me?" Clay spoke quickly, grabbing a 96A1 Beretta handgun, subtle but powerful. Pulling the slide back to chamber a round, Clay pointed the pistol down and set up two teams.

Juice was headed towards the back with the same group in the van, with the welcome addition of Tig. Having both Tig and Happy in his team made Juice feel a little bit more secure but as they crept around the warehouse, hearing muffled sounds of a party, Juice began to feel the testosterone and adrenaline as they reached their destination. Clay, Jax, and Tig were on point, with Juice and Happy flanking them, Opie and Lorca bringing up the rear. Once in formation, Clay called the other group and began a slow countdown, shutting the phone closed and placing it in his pocket while quietly saying the numbers.

01100101 00100000 01001111 01110010

Leigh had watched Juice ride off in the back of the van, standing near Tara and still making small talk.

"So, you own Caps Lock and Coffee?" She had asked her and Leigh politely nodded, watching the van pull off the Teller-Morrow lot, then looking over at the dark haired woman.

"Word is you're a doctor, yeah?" Leigh asked, knowing full well that she was the most educated of all the Old Ladies, having gone to college after high school and becoming a successful doctor in Chicago and at .

Tara nodded before sweeping her eyes across the now muted lot.

"I guess the party is over, hmm?" She pushed one side of the dark curtain of hair she had behind her ear and ducked her head, "Maybe I'll stop in some time for coffee- see you." Tara quickly extracted herself from the situation and Leigh raised an eyebrow. Huh. Leigh mentally shrugged and quietly returned to her car across the street, thinking as she drove home how interesting that whole situation was. The MC was tight, everyone with their own niche and role to play, even the whores that hung around the clubhouse. Even though it seemed like there was no logically way to have something with a Son without being a part of the club beforehand. Tara was most likely the only exception. Even Opie's girl Lyla (who she had read about but not yet met) had been involved in their legit porn business before being with Opie. That situation slightly perturbed Leigh- she vaguely wondered if- _no no, nevermind _Leigh thought. Okay so maybe they were extremely attracted to each other in the physical sense, she wouldn't be able to build anything off of that, assuming that he would want to build something off of whatever they had together.

01100101 00100000 01001111 01110010

The doors were busted in, Sons quickly flooding the open floor plan of the warehouse, spotting each other first on the opposite ends as friendly fire, Juice then focused on the majority of the populous.

No bikers and naked chicks, no tough guys with guns and hookers.

Instead, ATF demanded from their position in the center, "Put your weapons down! Now! Now! Down! Throw them here! Get down!" The rush of voices and the shock of surprise hit the Sons like cold water and they could do nothing but comply with their orders and flatten themselves to the ground after throwing away the weapons.

Juice suddenly felt like his body was on fire. No, not prison. Not again. He clenched his fists as ATF agents sprung across the room, using zipties to restrain the suspects. Juice was beginning to retreat into himself, hiding his deep fear of going to prison again. Before their last visit, he never had a real big problem inside, but ever since he was shanked in the yard, Juice hated and feared prison with equal amounts, hiding them deep in his psyche.

"Listen up! I am Agent Collins and you all will be charged with illegal firearms, as I am sure all of your weapons tonight are unregistered and lack serial numbers-"

Before he could continue, Clay shouted from his position on the ground.

"Little petty, ain't it?"

The man swung to look over in Clay's direction, his suit impeccable and dark, perpetually professional.

"Maybe so. But these charges will assist us in attaining a warrant for every property linked to SAMCRO. Excited yet?"

01100101 00100000 01001111 01110010

Okay, now. It had been four days since Leigh had last spoken to Juice and he never responded to her call. Either he hated her guts for something she wasn't aware of, or he was just legit ignoring her. Either way though, Leigh was pretty livid.

She was so pissed on Thursday, she had agreed to let that little garage band from Charming high school play on Saturday, against all logic.

Finally Friday came and Leigh was glad to see the shadow darkening the counter top was Tara.

"Hey girl," Leigh spoke, straightening up from her position leaning on the counter top. An argument could be made that she was a little too friendly but it was nice to see someone who spoke to her outside of Caps Lock. "Anything I can get for you?"

Tara smiled politely but it didn't reach her eyes- "Medium coffee, please. Black, two sugars." Leigh nodded and turned, grabbing a medium paper cup off of a stack and filling it with piping hot java from a fresh pot of coffee. Adding two tablespoons of sugar, she gave it a good stir before popping a lid on it.

"Here you go," Smiling still, but curious why Tara was so tense, Leigh waved off her money. "Don't bother."

"You seem to be holding up...well." Tara finally spoke, ducking her head like she usually did while she attempted to dodge conversation. _What?_ Thought Leigh before realizing that she meant not hearing from Juice. Of course she would know he didn't want to talk to her before Leigh herself knew.

"He told you more than he told me, then." Leigh quickly shifted her friendly demeanor to one drastically more snotty. If Juice was going to ignore her texts then that was fine and dandy but it would be the proper thing to tell Leigh why he didn't want to talk to her anymore. It had been almost a week with no word or contact from the man she got into a heavy make out session with. Okay, whatever. But now Tara, whom she had thought was a kind woman was here to rub it in and taunt her.

Tara's face dropped from it's guarded expression and Leigh saw confusion flicker across her face. "Wait. What?"

Okay cool, play the fool. Leigh knew she might have been over-reacting, but she was pretty angry to start with. Glancing over at her customers, her voice dropped to an angry whisper as she crossed her arms.

"Juice is ignoring me and-" Before Leigh could get into her rant more fully, Tara stopped her with a hand in the air and quick, quiet words.  
>"Leigh, they got arrested during their run."<p>

Her arms uncrossed and her hand flew up to her mouth. "Oh my god. I didn't realize- I'm so sorry. Jax too? Oh god, what happened? Where are they?" Leigh's voice was in the confidential tone Tara had adopted._  
>I'm such a fucking jerk.<em> Leigh thought, only an idiot would assume the worst and unintentionally offend her new aquantense. She wanted to hit her head against a wall repeatedly while chanting, 'Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,'.

"Juice, Jax, all the guys who left Sunday night were picked up. Run gone wrong, I guess," Leigh knew Tara was holding back information, but she also knew that was the way of an MC, outsiders didn't know diddily-squat. Anyway, she'd just look it up later. "They're in jail, the club is trying to get together some bail money." Tara looked almost like she was going to ask Leigh to front some cash but then the question died in her eyes and Leigh was glad for it. She wasn't involved enough to feel the urgency to put up money or property on a merry band of criminals. "I didn't know that no one told you. Juice isn't ignoring you, Leigh." Tara gifted her with a small chuckle before looking serious again.

"I feel like an idiot, now but jesus christ! That's some serious shit." She crossed her arms again, this time without any bitterness towards her companion.

"It's happened before, I don't know if you were here yet but it sucks until they come home." A wracking sigh seemed to rip it's way out of the woman's throat and she took a sip of the coffee. It seemed like she needed someone to talk to but Leigh knew it would be counterproductive: Tara would be to concerned about letting something slip to a new outsider instead of actually letting the theraputic effects of verbally vomiting work.

But then again, it was always nice to offer.

"Hey Tara, if you ever need someone to talk to- unbiased opinion and all- you know where I'm at." Leigh grabbed a card off the counter, writing underneath the bold lettering of Caps Lock and Coffee before offering it to Tara, "That's my cell, give me a ring if you need anything, whether that's someone to listen, bring coffee, or booze." A friendly smile lightly stretched Leigh's lips as she took the card and tucked it into a pocket in her scrubs.

"Thanks, for this," She tapped her pocket before continuing, "and the coffee. You're too good for Juice, you know." Tara smiled back but Leigh could see straight through her. This extremely intelligent woman who was mixed up with an MC was paying Leigh a great compliment by trying to tell her she didn't belong in that scene.

After Tara left, Leigh couldn't help but think the same thing. Maybe she wasn't cut out to date someone in a crew that frequently goes to prison. Of course, she knew that before Tara told her, she was pleasantly surprised how extensive ATF padded their files with information. Oh, the glories of the digital age- and it was all up for her secretive viewing.

Which was exactly what she was doing. Her laptop came to life under her fingertips and she smiled, the cafe hitting it's morning lull when everyone went to work and were waiting patiently for lunch. Thankfully, school was also in session so the building was quiet and vacated.

"Let's see what we have here." Leigh spoke to herself, setting up her firewalls and a multitude of proxies, some even coded by her own hand. Confident in her security, she opened up Firefox, and just for kicks, started private browsing. Silently chuckling, she allowed herself to think about their situation as she wormed her way into the ATF database, taking a sarcastic wild guess that they were the ones who picked up the guys.

Leigh felt like she should be more worried, maybe even slightly faint at the idea of her- was he a boyfriend? Did outlaw bikers have girlfriends? _Nevermind, that._ She thought, brushing aside her slightly confused outlook on the whole 'jail' situation. At least it wasn't prison! Well, not yet.

"Ha!" She had a habit of making a noise whenever she successfully infiltrated a database. Careful not to touch anything she shouldn't, instead of using their search bar for a case file which she didn't have, she opened up a program to latch onto the window and allow her to see into the code and alter it.

"Let's see here," Leigh cracked her knuckles, a small smile on her lips, she typed some key words into a line of code to search the files for. Her fingers found the keys and 'Sons+of+Anarchy' crept onto the screen quickly. Closing the line, she made some magic happen before closing the program, going back onto her browser window which was now displaying a list of cases and POI files. Skipping past the 'Person of Interest' files and documents, she found something dated a couple days ago.

"Found you, you little ass." She spoke to the inanimate file and opened it, quickly copying the whole thing into Word. Scanning it to see it was everything she needed, Leigh closed out of the database and wiped her computer of any trace of it except the Word document.

"A little light reading? Don't mind if I do," Leigh smiled wider at her accomplishment, however miniscule to previous conquests, "Let's see here. AHEM, blah blah blah, oh... The run did go wrong." She was silenced, fully entranced in the words sprawled across the screen. The ATF were waiting there for them. Guns and camera trained on them as they entered the warehouse. Wait, cameras? Leigh recognized the link in the document was now broken, but how nice of the ATF to put a link to the security footage in the database._ Maybe later_, Leigh thought. She kept reading, addicted to the wealth of information the file spewed.

Her phone rang loudly, breaking her out of the trance she was in, scanning the list of arrests for Juice. She found his whole name nestled in near Clay Morrow and Alex Trager.

_Way to alphabetize, _Leigh sarcastically thought as she dug for her cell phone in her bag. Finally she found it and answered the call, halting the loud rock from blaring out of it's speaker.

"Flanagan," She answered with her last name, not recognizing the number at all. She was eager to get back to her research, awaiting the opportunity to learn more, absorb the absolute most.

"Leigh? It's Juice. I don't have much time to talk, but we need a favor."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for this taking so long! I was at a friend's house and unable to update because her laptop crapped out. Well, I hope you guys like it because BOOM! Probably the only cliffhanger I'll ever do because I suck at them, clearly. It's pretty weak, huh?

ANYWAY, I love reviews! It livens up my day and makes me write faster! (: Oh lord, how are the guys gonna handle this- whoooo knoooowss.  
>Love you guys!<p> 


	11. Eleven

Juice hated county jail. Hate, hate, hated it. So when Clay called impromptu church to discuss legal ways out of this hellhole, he was all ears.

Tig and Bobby tossed around the option of breaking out, but Clay and Jax were for once on the same page: it would be impossible, dangerous, and how could they run their legitimate business? That was tossed out of the proverbial window as more ideas flew around their little steel table they were surrounding in the yard of San Joaquin county correctional department. The neon orange clashed with their tattoos and most opted out of the scrub-style top and just wore the white wife-beater they were provided with.

This visit was not much different than the last, this time they were in with both eye-witnesses and digital evidence and also because of the ATF. _Oh, and those assholes are barely protecting us. _Juice thought bitterly, referring to the cousin of LaRoy and his douche bag crew. Their protection was just as pathetic as before, Juice noted mentally while listening to Opie toss out an idea. His back twinged and he subconsciously rubbed the raised scars from his stab wounds in the lower back.

"We can always call in our favors. What happened to...Garth?" The conspiratorial tone in Opie's voice drew everyone's attention and he looked at Juice, his eyes forcing the smaller man to think about someone named Garth that could possibly-

"In the...office?" Juice stopped and answered secretively, realizing that yes, yes Garth could help their situation.

They paid Garth -otherwise known as Agent Brasher- to tip them off when ATF was sniffing around the Sons again.

"And it seems our little mole has missed a couple crucial clues. He could have tipped us off that night." Jax caught on with the rest, they all remembered Garth now and were nodding at once.

"Should we get Piney to call up some reinforcements, pay Brasher a visit?" Clay offered to the group of men and Quinn added, "Call the Nomads, we're in."

Everyone in the crew had known as they were being hauled away that there was not only witnesses to their illegal firearms, but there were cameras in the warehouse and they were totally, royally, screwed.

"Are we sure on this?" Jax asked, needing to clarify it to his brothers before they voted. "Garth didn't warn us, maybe with the help of some of Quinn's guys and some...persuasion, we can get him to misplace the incriminating," he paused for a second, glancing around their group for anyone creeping in the conversation before Clay took the words out of Jax's mouth and took it upon himself to continue, "physical evidence and maybe the Nomads could carefully handle the situation with the agents who were there?"

Quinn nodded and replied, "We can do that."

"I don't think it'll be necessary. If we can get rid of both the physical and digital evidence, they only have a weak witness base of a handful of agents and you know how well Rosen can twist the jury." Jax quickly added, determined look set on his features.

"Do you think you can reach out to another charter to handle the digital stuff, Juice?" Clay asked, looking down the table at Juice, who had his chin resting on his crossed forearms on the table. He sat up straight when Clay's eyes met his and he took a deep breath.

"I don't know, Clay. I know a couple that are capable, but they act less like a black hat hacker and more like a Son when they do those things. They go cowboy and get in over their head, not covering their trail too well. They're not the most perfect hackers for the job. I could do it, but- you know." Juice indicated their present situation and stopped his rambling. He figured the explanation would be more welcome rather than a 'no way, dude'. He knew his assumption proved correct when Clay nodded his particularly large head.

"Do ya hav' any connections outsid' tha MC warld?" Chibs drawled before Clay could reply to their Intelligence Officer and Juice nodded.

"Well, I have one. Since I moved from Queens, most of us black hats don't communicate." He used the technical internet term for hackers who use their intelligence for crime rather than protection, the 'white hats' specialty.

"Some of you guys might actually know her-" Juice began, and Tig cut in.

"Are you kidding me? Not that chick, she doesn't fucking look smart." He knew Juice was referring to the female who ran the internet cafe across the street from Teller Morrow and refused to believe she was capable of this job.

"Neithar does Juicey boy over thar." Chibs reasoned with Tig and Clay put his hand up when it looked like his Sergeant at Arms was about to retort with something particularly vile.

"How do you know she's able to it the way it needs to be done?" Clay narrowed his eyes and Juice's shoulder's fell with a sigh.  
>"Well, uh, she-" Juice really, really, didn't want to tell them about the time she wormed her way into his system but then realized he didn't have to tell his brothers about his little slip-up. While she was doing research on him and the club, he was doing the same to her and found quite a sordid record.<p>

"Spit it out." Tig growled.

"Well first of all, she's done her research on all of us. And not like googling us. She's capable of getting onto the ATF database through their https." Juice knew they didn't understand some of the terms he would normally spit at them so he tried to tone it down. "Even knowing that shit, she still came to the clubhouse, what, a week ago? For the party," He clarified before continuing, "So she's not squeamish around criminals and I figured she must have some kind of background so-"

"Seriously Juice, cut to the chase." Clay was becoming irritated with learning that this random woman knew everything the ATF knew about them and listening to Juice prattle on was grating on his already raw nerves.

"She's got a background in both white and black hat hacking."

"Okay, what the fuck does black or white hat mean?" Kozik couldn't handle it- he had no idea what those terms meant and it killed him not knowing what shit meant. His outburst earned a hard glare from Tig but Kozik focused on the small Puerto Rican.

"White hats usually do protection jobs, like finding holes in a company's servers or databases, then filling them. Black hats just find the holes and capitalize on it." Juice ducked his head as he spoke, nervous whether his explanation was clear enough.

Kozik nodded and Jax asked then, "Who had a file on her?"

"Homeland Security." Juice looked seriously at Jax and continued, "When she was caught eight or so years ago, they found her finding holes in corporate databases and widening them for others to get into easily. They only reason they found her was because they had an undercover white hat. Anyway," Juice saw their expressions become bored again and finished up, "They couldn't pin anything to her and then she started mostly white stuff and moved to Lodi, the rest is history. Point is, she's perfectly capable of getting into ATF and completely removing every trace of the digital evidence, doing it well, doing it quick, and doing it smart. We could be out of here by the end of the week."

A long exhale signaled the end of his long winded rant and Clay nodded once again, using his large mitt of a hand to rub at the stubble on his jaw.

"Let's vote on it. Should we use up a couple favors and temporarily trust Juice's nerd pussy in order to get the fuck out of here?"

11010001 10010110 01010010

"How the fuck are you calling me, jailbird?" Leigh practically shouted into the phone and began pacing. Juice was in jail, how could he be calling her?

"Nevermind that, I'll have time to explain that later. I need you to do a favor for the club-"

"If it's putting up bail for you fuckers-" Leigh cut him off and he cut her off equally and raised his voice.

"No! Will you listen to me?" His voice was desperate and she nodded before realizing he couldn't see her.  
>"Yeah."<br>"I know about your record with Homeland Security- so don't even act like you can't do what I need you to. We need you to get rid of the video evidence from our open ATF case. I trust you to know what to do and how to do it smart. Use my computers if you need to, Gemma has the passwords by now probably. Don't leave a trail, don't-"

Leigh cut him off once again, this time with an affirmative: "Don't tell me how to do my job. This is gonna cost you."  
>She could practically hear his smile over the phone as he asked, "So you'll do it?"<br>"For you, not the club."

"Same thing. We'll talk sometime soon. Thanks, Leigh."

The line went dead and she lowered the phone from her ear, dropping it back in her bag. Breathing deeply, her eyebrows set low on her brow bone, Leigh grabbed her things, wrote a quick note announcing the inconvenient early closing of Caps Lock and Coffee, she apologized multiple times and taped it to her door before closing it and locking it behind her.

Leigh walked with a purpose across the street towards the Teller Morrow lot, knowing that the little burst of adrenaline the call had piqued in her would soon fade and she would realize that what she was doing was risky and all too familiar.

Of course she wanted to help Juice, and she figured this was a much more efficient way of doing so, rather than putting up her house and livelihood for bail. This was something she was good at, something she knew was possible.  
>Her past trailed behind her like a dark haze and she vaguely remembered the rushed and terrified way she had covered her trail out of the database, knowing she was being tracked by another hacker made her heart race and Leigh narrowed her eyes as she pushed her way in the clubhouse doors, walking straight past the open garage bay doors and Gemma, who had enough wits about her to hold back a Prospect as Leigh stormed past.<p>

Gemma knew the determined look on the woman's face and also knew what she was supposed to be doing. Rosen had come by earlier in the day to drop off a piece of paper and tell her, "I never saw or gave this to you."  
>On it was a brief explanation in Clay's handwriting about what the woman needed to do and then below it in small script she recognized as Juice's, were a jumble of numbers, letters, and a character.<p>

Leigh was going to help get the boys out of jail and it was perfectly fine with Gemma that she walked straight past the Queen without any acknowledgment. She would pay for it later, after her King and the boys were out.

* * *

><p>AN: Boom, there we go! Leigh's mission is set and ol' girl is gonna do some knuckle-cracking.

I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing so often! It cheers me up on bad days and motivates me to write faster. I know I don't reply to all individually like most authors do, and I apologize wholeheartedly for such. You guys mean so much to me when you review and I'm the busy, lazy, idiot who doesn't reply to each review. Truly, I envy the authors who manage to do so with the massive amount of reviews that they get.

Anyway, nevermind my profuse apologies- I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and of course, I LOVE REVIEWS. (:


	12. Twelve

A/N: There is a lot of geek speak in between the binary-separators. You can skim, my feelings won't be hurt. See you at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Clay and Jax were shoulder to shoulder, purposely shoved together to make this as uncomfortable as possible. Jax shot a sideways glance at his step-father as the long-awaited arrival of the arresting ATF agent in charge of their case finally came.<p>

Agent Collins stepped into the room with a thick manilla folder and violently slapped it down on the table. He looked unkempt and unshaven, generally carrying an air of being too important, whether or not he looked it.

His mouth opened and closed twice before he was able to speak, and once he did, it came out in a low, dangerous tone that seemed not to touch the cinder blocks that made up the walls of the cell/interview room.

"I know what you fuckers did-"

0101100 1101001 0101001

Leigh practically bounded into the room she knew belong to Juice, throwing the door open and setting upon his computers.

Her eyes fell on the older looking Dell, well worn and most likely well loved. That was the laptop he used while in Caps Lock and Coffee, so Leigh delicately lifted it and saw behind it was a shiny new MacBook Pro.

"Holy damn, Juice." Leigh whispered, setting the Dell next to the MacBook on the only clean, uncluttered surface in the room. She slid the office chair from where it rested near the window and rolled it to the desk, sitting down with both laptops side-by-side at her battle station.

She cracked her knuckles and was about to lift the two screens, but she heard the loud foot fall of a high heeled boot. Leigh never had to worry about disruptions when she lived in Madison. She was a heavy introvert, staying in her apartment unless she was working or going to school- she couldn't handle a disruption. Spinning around, her eyes landed on Gemma, who in turn had one eyebrow dangerously high on her forehead, frown creasing her face and hip cocked, one hand on the higher hip.

"Yes?" Leigh played the polite card, knowing it was the wise one because whether or not Leigh was helping spring the guys, Gemma was still Queen Bee.

"I think you'll be able to do that at the bar much more comfortably. Coffee?" Gemma was also serving a large cup of politeness, with a bitter twist that was instinctively Gemma.

Leigh couldn't help but quirk her own eyebrow a little higher.

"Sure." She stood and delicately lifted the two computers, one in each arm as she followed Gemma to the bar.

"How do you take it?" She asked, hovering between behind the bar and the kitchen, waiting for Leigh's answer. She set the laptops down and replied, "Cream and two sugars?" Adding a slight upwards inflection, Leigh knew it would make the reply sound less like a demand and more like a request. She knew Gemma was the alpha female, lioness, reigning monarch, and all other euphemisms that presently escaped her, so Leigh made sure to proverbially roll over and show her stomach and submission; it was the easiest thing to do and the option that resulted in least conflict.

Finally getting positioned in between the two laptops, Leigh lifted both screens and turned the quiet beasts on. She smelled the scent of coffee grounds and a side of her lips twitched upwards. Leigh recognized the smell- Dunkin' Donuts brand. Delicious.

The Mac powered up first and she turned her attention to the screen, smiling wide when she saw it was password protected. Leigh knew she'd need her laptop for this so she stood and called towards the kitchen, "Mrs. Morrow, I'll be right back!"

Leigh sprinted across the street, dodging only one car on the lonely road, dredging up any athleticism she may have had in high school. Time was of the essence, she didn't want the adrenaline to wear off and to second-guess herself.

Once back in the clubhouse, settled at the counter again, Leigh lifted open her laptop and quickly accessed the club's wifi with the help of a program that she coded herself, skipping right through the WEP protection. Smiling, she found the executable file she wanted, pulled out a usb cord from the back pocket of her jeans and connected her laptop with the Dell after she noticed it, too, had a password.

Her fingers danced across the keyboard, typing in shortcuts and finally a gibberish phrase showed up on her computer. Smiling, she unplugged the two laptops and typed it in the Dell, quietly repeating the words and numbers. "One three eight four, Koi, AMB, twelve. Fucking twelve characters, really, Juice?" Leigh said to herself under her breath- holding the air in her lungs as she hit enter, exhaling deeply as it was accepted.

"Boom." She twisted to the Mac, trying the same combination and was surprised when it worked. _Tsk tsk._ She thought, knowing it was a bad idea to have two of the same passwords.

Gemma walked around the bar, watching as Leigh shut a laptop she didn't recognize and settle in behind Juice's old one. She placed a mug of coffee near the girl but far enough away that the laptops were safe.

"What're you doing?" She nodded to the foreign laptop and Leigh quickly explained in a familiar distracted tone.  
>"I had to break into Juice's laptops, he keeps them password protected." Leigh realized she probably said too much but Gemma made no noise but to snap her fingers and she pulled a piece of paper out her pocket, tossing it next to Leigh.<p>

"I forgot to give this to you."

Leigh opened it up and found the top of the paper was ripped, Gemma probably didn't want her to see it, and written on the slip she received was Juice's password. _You kidding me?_ Shrugging, Leigh replied, "Doesn't matter, it's already done."

She desperately hoped Gemma would leave her alone and took a sip of her coffee, quietly thanking the older woman for it.

Cracking her knuckles swiftly, Leigh began her work on the Dell first, remembering what Juice had said about transferring everything. He would most likely retire this one, but nonetheless, Leigh put up all the defenses, adding a couple from a flash drive in her pocket, bitterly remembering Madison and her lack of a formidable defense system.

Gemma watched as her lips tightened and took a seat next to Leigh, quietly watching the girl's fingers work their way delicately across the black keyboard that was set into the laptop. She didn't understand what was going on on the screen, but she watched it anyway, figuring she would know if something negative was happening. She frightened Gemma a little, knowing all she needed to break through a computer's password was her laptop and a cord. Gemma's own lips pursed, not liking this certain feeling. It's intensity wasn't the same as how she felt towards her late mother and Fiona Larkin.

Leigh knew she was being overly paranoid but she used the Dell to rewrite the code for the same program she had used earlier to just view the ATF database. She would need new code, Leigh needed the ability to delete and edit files now. Satisfied with her coding, she ignored Gemma's probing eyes and encrypted the file, transferring the new program onto her flash drive.

Switching her attention to the lonely looking MacBook Pro, Leigh installed her program and quickly used the internet browser to set up numerous amounts of proxies before typing in the address that was well-known around the black hat community and even the neutral hackers. The man who dies with the most knowledge wins, and all that.

Loading the https for the ATF was quick and easy, Leigh found the correct program and carbon copied her actions from earlier. Meanwhile, Gemma quietly watched, drinking her quickly cooling coffee. Leigh's fingers literally flew over the keyboard and she saw white text appear in a black box on the screen. Trying to understand it was like reading Latin for Gemma so she still focused on the look of concentration and the way Leigh's shoulders set into place while she worked. Her composure and the way she uttered things under her breath was different, yet very similar to the way Juice worked. While Leigh mumbled things to herself, Juice's facial expressions said it all and he accentuated them with eyebrow movements and small noises. The way their shoulders were completely still as they typed quickly was almost scary similar and Gemma pursed her lips once more. She knew very little about this woman who was both weaving her way into the ATF database at the same time she was earning the club's favor.

Leigh found the open case file and clicked on it, opening a new window. Sitting back a little, she let her eyes rest on the file before flicking to her program in the corner.

"Is that it?" Gemma asked from next to her and Leigh turned quickly, forgetting she was there and surprised by how close she leaned in while putting her reading glasses on her face. She skimmed the page and looked over to Leigh, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Her comment shook Leigh from her reverie. She needed to do what she came to do.  
>Hovering her fingers over the keyboard, Leigh found the videos and witness statements before turning towards the self-created software.<p>

0101100 1101001 0101001

Juice was pleased. Pleased with the swift actions of the club, precise work, quick return, clean run. Agent Collins was the exact opposite- livid. But that wasn't Juice's problem at the moment. They couldn't hold the Sons without probable cause and without significant evidence, there couldn't possible be any probable cause. The Sons worked quickly while their brothers were in jail, taking out or intimidating witnesses, leaving only Agent Collins to bare the brunt of the failed case. Not only had the warrants allowed the ATF to search all property owned by the Sons of Anarchy, it also turned up nothing. They didn't outsmart the ATF at least twice without learning how to hide things.

The roar of his bike underneath his body pleased Juice further. A night ride complete with yellow glasses and the dark country roads of Charming rolling under his tires.

Another thing that pleased Juice- how well Leigh had done with no notice. Her grace under pressure surprised him, and internally made him a little proud. This girl he had taken on a date, slept in the same bed with, and brought to a club party had a hand in their jailbreak. His girl, in fact. _Yeah, _Juice thought to himself. _Guess she's my girl. _

But above all things at the moment, what pleased him the most were the warm arms wrapped around his torso, the body pressed to his back; not fighting the turns of the bike, putting her trust in him as he pushed the motorcycle hard and cut through the slightly chilly night air.

Leigh rested her cheek against the worn leather of his cut, feeling the edge of his reaper patch dig roughly into her skin. Adjusting her face slightly, the patch didn't dig and she let loose a little sigh.

This was bad. Falling for Juice was a bad idea; falling for Juice this quickly was worse.

So far there were no repercussions from her little intervention into ATF records and Leigh was still riding the high of her dip into black hat hacking again. It felt good, defying the law and being independent once again. Mentally, she chose to ignore her motives for breaking multiple laws and potentially alerting Homeland Security that she was back on the radar.

But she was done with that, wasn't she? Leigh nibbled on her lower lip lightly before realizing she was stiffening up and thinking too hard about her illegal activities from the week prior. Loosening her body again, she flexed her fingers and molded her body to his. Juice, in all technicality was a criminal, a felon, and a ne'er-do-well. What he wasn't though: was hardened. Not yet, he wasn't. Juice possessed the exterior of a badass biker who cared for the law as much as he cared for men who drove hybrids, but inside, she knew he still lacked the through-and-through toughness that other criminals gained with time. Inside, he was still naive and soft, hopelessly childish and not yet tainted with the full gravity of the MC. And Leigh was just fine with that- the soft nugatey center that was utterly Juice.

The bike leaned to the left and her body followed Juice's. She didn't know why they leaned the way they did or the mechanics and physics of motorcycles, but she knew to trust him. Her eyes opened and were greeted by warm firelight in the parking lot of Teller Morrow. Garbage cans were lit like hobo beacons and a fire pit glowed with the signature font that spelled out, 'Sons of Anarchy'. Debauchery happened in every corner and Juice let her off the bike while he walked it back into his spot. Leigh unstrapped her helmet and handed to him as he cut the engine and he let his fingers touch hers for a moment too long.

Her back was warm while facing the party and crowd, the front of her becoming more chilly, the body heat from Juice now gone. As soon as the thought drifted into her brain, the heat returned as he pressed his front to hers, his hands still clad in the leather riding gloves went to her face, one lightly touching her cheek, the other cradling her head as he went in for a kiss and Leigh gratefully returned the sentiment with as much vigor as he gave it. Parting, Juice spoke quietly, but loud enough for Leigh to hear him of the din of the raging party. "Thank you." His breath tickled her face and it smelled neutral, with a hint of coffee. They separated and he surprised her by slinging his arm over her shoulders and pulling her into his side. Feeling more like a girlfriend than arm candy, Leigh allowed Juice to do so. Lightly smiling, she couldn't help but search the crowd again for threats. Only a few people noticed their arrival and she was thankful for it. Her face flushed with pleasure. She may not fit in with the MC much, but she researched the terms, slang, and gestures. Right now, Juice was staking his claim on her with his body language.

Leigh may not know the difference between staking claim on a.._ahem_, _croweater_, she thought, happy with her ability to remember the little things she learned, and differences between claiming a..date?

Leigh was disappointed in how little she knew about their relationship and she realized it must be showing on her face so she quickly wiped the expression off.

"Hay Juicey-boy!" A voice she recognized called to Juice and she felt him leading her towards the man with two scars crawling up his cheeks. She knew him from Caps Lock and Coffee and was glad he didn't have the creepy predator look in his eyes that she knew was normal in others- like Tig. She also knew him from his file and the man's name escaped her for a minute before Juice replied, "Chibs!"

Ah, yes, Filip Telford. There we go.

"This yar garl, Juicey?" He drawled in his brogue and she felt Juice nod quickly.

"One of aur savars, yuh?" Chibs' accent was so ridiculously thick it was almost difficult for Leigh to understand but she got the gist. His face was red with alcohol and the 40 oz he clutched in his hand proved Leigh's theory of him being completely shit-faced.

"Yup, the little hacker." Leigh flushed again at Juice's compliment. To normal women, it wouldn't be taken as well as it was with her. It was a huge compliment coming from someone with Juice's record and reputation. He didn't become an Intelligence Officer for nothing.

"Damn, kid." Clay approached the group and Leigh wanted to shrink into a small hole. She was suddenly very aware of the gravity of the situation. She had, in fact, helped the club get out of prison. She was also very sure Juice told them something she would have rather been kept secret. Leigh realized they knew she had a wealth of information about the club at her fingertips while on Juice's computers. Granted, Gemma was right there the whole time but how much did she really understand? Criminals were naturally suspicious and Leigh just wanted to disappear. She may have almost been a criminal as well, but the fact of the matter was that she wasn't- Leigh was still very much a casual, a citizen, a plainclothes, no reason to trust her more than the others.

"I expected you to be..I don't know..Scarier." Clay spoke again and Leigh's breath rushed out at once. The statement was said lightly and with humor. She found herself nervously chuckling and Clay at once knew why, his position of authority granting him with amazing worldy knowledge and understanding.

"Chill out, girl. There'll be a time to have a lengthy conversation about your involvement. Now is definitely not the time. I'm enjoying being free too much." The extra information he spewed comforted Leigh more-so. Clay was a man of few, but important words. These assured her she was okay for the time being.

A true smile stretched her face and he puffed on a thick cigar before striding away, head on a swivel.

Leigh didn't notice Juice had retracted his arm until he replaced it around her waist. When she thought back on it, as soon as Clay approached, his arm was at his side and she knew it was just a sign of respect and didn't think too much about it. Her high was still very much in tact and her mood cheerful again.

"Drink and stay the night?" Juice asked her, looking down and lightly squeezing her hip where his hand rested.  
>Leigh weighed her options and shrugged before replying.<p>

"You guys have Kahlua?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! They're out of jail and Leigh is a badass hacker, what's upppp homeland security? Hehehhh. So how'd you like it?

I'm pretty positive they're only like, three chapters left. I'll leave it open for the opportunity of a sequel and I guess I'll gauge your reactions as to whether or not you guys wanna see more of Leigh and Juice, the super nerd crew.

Anyway, I LOVE REVIEWS AND I LOVE YOU! So thusly, you should review! (:

Thank you guys so much!


	13. Thirteen

"Fucker still hasn't given my Gameboy back." Juice had just finished his less than lively tale of a Las Vegas Son who wanted to borrow his Gameboy Color and has yet to return it. Leigh smiled at the man who was waiting for some kind of reaction. He had been topping off her Kahlua and finally convinced her to abandon it for a bottle of beer. By now, Leigh was a little too drunk to care what the alcohol in her hand tasted like- instead, her mind was engrossed in none other than the male in front of her, looking slightly gyped out of a typical geek reaction. If Leigh was sober, she would have been happy to oblige him with a similar tale of lost hand held games but she had too much alcohol in her system, mixing with the warmth that was already present.

Her riddled mind made it difficult to string thoughts together the way they normally did: with extreme swiftness. The loud music amplified the effects of the booze and finally!

_Wait a minute._ She remembered why she was so warm before the drinking.

Juice.

Her mind didn't need much more. Her eyes took him in again, using memory of his previous kisses and touches and her current eye contact with him as accelerant.

There was a fire raging somewhere in her chest and Leigh couldn't quite put her finger on just why there was such warmth.

"Oof!" A light noise came out of Juice and the only reason she heard it over her mental conversation and loud music was because of the proximity of his mouth.

_Oh, that's right._ Leigh's mind was finally wrapped around why her belly was so warm.

Her lips had connected with his, her free hand on the back of his neck, her beer being set down on the counter next to them so her hands could meet behind his head.

Juice quickly regained his mind and his beer soon joined hers. His hands journeyed their separate ways, one was tangled in her hair- the other on her lower back. His left hand used its convenient position to pull her in closer to him, the hand bringing in her lower extremities first. It felt like tiny explosions were going off in her brain, more specifically, her pleasure center. The heat from his body seemed to scorch her front but she wasn't complaining.

Their kiss deepened and Juice channeled his inner alpha male and made Leigh's mouth succumb to his ministrations. His mouth left hers and trailed hot kisses down her neck and across her exposed collarbone. Leigh felt herself let go of a quiet moan and quickly brought Juice to eye-level again. Locking lips, her mind was still not sober enough to process the fact that they were making out in the middle of the clubhouse. But then again, her sober mind would have observed the multitudes of people having sex in the clubhouse as well.

Juice tried for dominance again and Leigh squashed his attempt by nibbling on his lower lip delicately, but with enough force and erotic promise that made his hips quickly buck against hers. They parted and Leigh managed to speak before him.

"Bedroom."

0110101 1100101 0101101

"Oh jesus fucking christ." Leigh said, sitting up slightly and grabbing her head.

Juice lay next to her, propped up on one elbow, rubbing her bare back with his free hand.

"When's the last time you drank, Leigh?"

A groan was his only answer. A rueful smile danced across his lips and he rubbed the back of his mohawk before pulling Leigh down to lay next to him.

She was on her side, facing him and Juice knew he could not have picked a better woman. Not only has she constantly rocked his mind. Well, she rocked other organs just as skillfully.

Her eyes were still kind of clouded from waking up with a hangover but Juice couldn't help but stereotypically get lost in them. They were the type of blue that reminded him of when the road was so long the sky met the top of the pavement and seemed to melt together.

"Is there something on my face?" Leigh's hands rose and wiped her face throughly and Juice chuckled deeply and pulled her hands away from her face and drew her body in close to his. He rolled onto his back and she molded against his side, resting her head on his naked chest, an arm flung over his waist, almost dangerously low.

"Well last night was fun." Her voice tickled its way across his skin and he couldn't help but chuckle again.  
>"Surprised you remember it."<br>"You were fully prepared to take advance of a drunk girl. Party foul, Juice."  
>"You wanted me." Juice's response was met with silence and he couldn't help but add, "Case closed."<p>

They both shared a laugh at his words and fell into a comfortable silence, Juice's hand still tracing circles on her back, brushing low.

"When did you get these back on?" Juice snapped the band of her panties when his hand found them on.

"After you fell asleep. Sleeping without underwear- I can't do it, man." Leigh shivered as Juice ran two fingers lightly up her spine.

"I'll have to break that habit." Juice spoke, staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face when he felt the smile stretch hers.

"Oh really now?"

"Do I need to explain all the very graphic ways I'll be able to?"

Leigh furrowed her brows against her raging headache and replied, "No, not really. Let's save that for another time. My head is killin' me."

"Sounds like you need a Doctor." Juice rumbled and Leigh's eyebrows shot up. Without moving from her spot she asked calmly, "Did you just..Did you just quote Doctor Who?"

"You started it." Leigh rose from her position and leaned over the man, hands on either side of his shoulders.

"Congratulations, you've finally reached god tier nerdiness." Juice's smile matched hers, wide and cheerful. He met someone who understood him. Leigh liked him for..well, him. It wasn't about his bike or his position or his club. Her hand lightly stroked his mohawk and he smiled wider. She understood him- was just as painfully geeky as himself, she didn't judge him for the time he spent behind his screen or how low on the club pecking order he was. She liked him for all of the reasons he couldn't find a steady old lady- he just wasn't like the rest of the guys. He was different, and he knew it.

"Be my Rose, Leigh?"

His answer came in the form of a light kiss on his nose, then a more steamy one between their lips. He rolled her over and nudged under her jaw, kissing along her neck and finding the sensitive spot where the neck meets the shoulder and teased it.

"Oh Doctor!" She chuckled, squirming underneath his attention.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I suck major balls. I'm so so so so sorry for this taking so long. I was caught up in Harry Potter madness and could not find the motivation to write. ):

So I gift you with almost-sexy time. I checked and saw I rated this story T so I was like, "Nah, they won't get a sex scene."  
>And frankly, I'm terrible at writing them SO YOU SHOULD THANK ME.<p>

Anyway, there are no excuses blah blah blah I suck BUT I STILL LOVE YOU!

Please to be commenting and making me glow with happiness?


End file.
